There She Was: A Uchiha Love Story
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Itachi was a teacher at the local high school. He never expected to fall for a student, but that was until he saw her, the new girl in town. But he wasn't the only one to notice her. Sasuke too was captivated. How will they ever deal with this?
1. Tsukimi

"Tsukimi? Tsukimi?" A small dark-haired woman called my name repeatedly, snaping me from my slumbering daze.

I looked up dimmly from my seat at the overflowing and crowded train station, cleaning my blue-framed, rectangular glasses as I searched out for the source of the voice. I was sitting on a hard stone bench which most likely was coated in unsavory and questionable substances, waiting for someone to pick me up. I had to wait for two hours because I mistakeningly took an earlier train due to staying up half the previous night, wrought with question and anxiety.

She turned around and looked right at me, asking yet again, "Tsukimi?"

"And you are?" I nodded breifly and shouldered my large black traveling bag before walking over to her.

She, without the shadow of a doubt, eyed my waist-length black hair and large black eyes, my plain and nondiscript face, knowing that I would blend in too easily with the crowd if allowed, "Shizune. Your adoptive mother, Tsunade, would have come herself, but she was busy enrolling you in the high school here,"

"What, you her maid or something?" I scoffed and started walking up the stairs to the biting winter air outside.

She followed me closely, "No, I'm her personal assistant. Anyway, Tsunade told me to tell you her house rules," She reached into her black trench coat and pulled out a tiny piece of lined yellow desk paper.

I took it from her and read in a large messy print:

_House Rules:_

_1. No sex_

_2. No parties at my house_

_3. Curfew is at 12_

I smiled inwardly, those were simple, easy-to-follow rules. Life here would be simple and quiet based on these rules. I pocket the list in my puffy navy hoodie and kept my hands inside for warmth.

Shizune stopped walking when a large faded yellow house with off-white trimming and a parched brown lawn, which I pressumed had been dead long before last winter, came into view. An emerald green Corvette was parked neatly outside a padlocked garage. Shizune led me passed a bright white picket fence to the off-white wood door. She grabbed a dull gold key from under the brown, muddy welcome mat and handed it to me.

"This is yours now. Take care," She turned after flashing a warm and comforting grin and left me standing there alone like an idiot.

I slid the key into the matching keyhole and turned the key. It slid like warm butter and gave a nice loud click. The door swung inward to reveal a nicely kept house with expensive, lightly colored furnishings. I stepped inside the dimly lit living room and paused in front of a blonde pigtailed woman with very large breasts.

"Tsukimi, I assume?" She walked over to me from her leaf green armchair and examined me closely, making sure I was the same girl she met at the orphanage.

"Yes, and you are Tsunade?" I asked softly, copying her, scared that she'd send me away.

"Yes. Well, I take it you got my list?" She put her hands on her hips and smiled sternly, I hoped only to demonstrate that she was in charge.

"I did," I looked into her brown eyes to try to see if she would keep me.

"You agree with it?" She asked sternly, slightly softening her young, round face.

"I do," I nodded slightly, only to affirm my point.

"Then well home," She burst into a bright and cheerful beam that nearly blinded me, "School starts at 7 A.M. tomorrow. The bus will be here fifteen-twenty minutes before. School ends at 3 P.M. everyday unless you are in an after-school program or get detention. Dinner, if you come home that night, is at 6 P.M. You can go over to someone else's place until curfew without permission. With permission you may say the night. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. Tsunade, may I ask you something?" I didn't mean to say that, it just came out.

She looked at me in surprise, "Of course,"

"Why did you chose me?" I was always curious why someone chose me to adopt.

"Your story was moving, and I wanted a daughter without the steps of childcare," She said doggedly.

"OK. May I put my things away?" I slipped my bag off and rolled my painful shoulder as I spoke.

She nodded and lead me down a bellflower wallpapered, dusky-white carpetted hallway to the last door on the left. She opened the reddish-brown door as far as it would go and let me in first.

"I hope you don't mind blue," She said in reference to the satin midnight-blue bedspread.

"It's lovely, thanks," I said earnestly, because I really did love the color blue.

"Well, take all the time you want getting adjusted," She closed the door behind her and opened it almost instantly again, "Wait, let me give you a quick tour,"

I set my bag on the bed and walked out of my room, "Thanks."

She pointed to the door across from my room, "That's the guest room, though it is barely ever used. Next to you is Shizune's office. I work at home," She explained at my questioning expression, "Across from her is the bathroom. Next to that is the dinning room and next to Shizune is my office. The living room and kitchen are next, and finally my room at the end of the house," She pointed to each door and room as she explained.

"Got it," I walked back into my room, muttering each room under my breath so I wouldn't forget.

I closed the door behind me and looked around. The bed was against the wall next to the door. A window stood high and was covered with matching satin curtains. A desk with a new, sleek computer and a video communicator device sat under the window at a diagonal angle, leaving a small gap perfect to access the window. A doorless closet occupied the rest of the room. A plain wooden dresser was placed inside the closet along with shelves for shoes. A powder blue carpet splashed with a deeper blue covered the floor and a soft pink paint, various shades of purple splattered artistically over it, dressed the walls.

I opened my bag and emptied its contents. Clothes, make-up, a toothbrush, a battered hair brush that belonged to my mother, and a royal purple notebook fell onto my bed. I put my clothes away in the closet and put my make-up, toothbrush, and hairbrush in the bathroom. After that a grabbed a pen from the desk and laid on the bed on my back. I opened the first page and read:

**January 17,**

_Mommy and daddy still haven't came back yet. They only went to visit auntie and it normally doesn't take this long._

**January 19,**

_My friend's mom told me that mommy and daddy weren't coming back. She told me that they were with the angles. She also told me that I would be leaving town and going to live with other children. It sounds like fun and I can't wait!_

I skipped a page or two and continued to read:

**September 6,**

_It isn't fun here at all! I hate it! It's cold, there are too many people, and the other kids are mean to me! Why did this happen to me?_

**December 28,**

_It's been crazy here since I last wrote. Several kids got sick and are now with the angels. I too got sick, but the doctor was able to make me and a few others better. Also, a family came in and wants to take me with them. I hope they can, they seem super nice._

**December 29,**

_They get to take me home!_

**March 2,**

_Its been great here, but I really miss mommy and daddy. I tried to join them with the angles, but I was stopped. I don't think my new family wants me anymore._

I felt myself start to tear up. I was right, they didn't want me. They sent me back. I was adopted again five times. Again I was returned. I always thought it was my fault, but really only the first time was. I still had the jagged scar on my forearm as a constant reminder.

I traced my scar and turned to an unused page. I scribbled quickly and held my work back to read when I was done. It said:

**December 13,**

_I have been adopted for the seventh time. This woman, Tsunade, seems like an OK lady. Although, when I asked why she adopted me, there seemed to be another reason. I'll drop it for now. Also, this is such a nice house! I have barely seen such material beauty. I wonder what she does for a living? I hope school isn't too bad. Well, I'll find out tomorrow._

I put my diary down under my bed like normal, and just laid there for a minute or so with my hand on top of the cover. I glanced over at the silver clock on the desk, there was only an hour left until dinner, time flew as I read and wrote. I slowly got off my bed, and when I was fully standing, I pulled my hoodie off. I was warm, but not warm enough to part willingly from the cozy material. I wanted to show that I had manners, so I let my arm hairs stand on end. My torn black jeans and cozy lavender V-neck had fuzzy balls from my sweater. I carefully pulled them all off and by the time I finished, dinner was ready.

* * *

A rewritten first chapter!


	2. Math Class

Tsunade sat in front of me with boiling cheese curry and scolding hot herbal tea mix between us. We ate in an awkward quiet, the kind two strangers who first meet have, talking from time to time. When dinner was done and the dishes washed spotless, we sat in the living room. Tsunade was scratching lotto cards and I was absently braiding my hair as we continued our bonding exchange.

"So, is there a dress code at school?" I looked over at her curiously.

"No, we'll probably need to go shopping to buy you some clothes," She grunted in frustation as another card proved to be a failure.

"Thanks! Well, I think I'll go to bed now," I stood and started to unravel my hair as I went.

"Good night," She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good night," I nodded to her and went to bed.

I woke up early the next morning, but I was so early, the sun had yet to rise. I grumbled to myself as I got ready, deciding to leave my hair down. I wore my dark blue jeans with crimson stitching and a loose chocolate-brown shirt with sleeves split at the elbow down. Hey, I may be a plain-jane, with borderline decent looks, but I like to make a good impression.

I was shocked that Tsunade was still asleep when it was nearly time for me to leave, as I was used to my "parents"making a huge fuss over my first day of school. But I figured that I should leave her be, so I just left when the bus pulled up outside. I had my hoodie on, my bag slung across my left shoulder and my right hip, and my key safe and secure in my bag next to my mp3 player.

The bus was nearly full, packed with hormonal boys and girls. Several people were seated with their partner or with friends. Two seats were occupied only by one person each. Heads turned when I entered the bus. Several girls shot me dirty looks and all the guys gave me a nod of interest. I figured because I was "fresh meat", or maybe just so plain, they had to look. I sat in the very back, by a blonde guy with spiky hair and an orange and black sweater with black jeans. His blue eyes sparkled brightly as I sat down.

"Do you mind?" I asked him kindly.

"Not at all. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you," He shook my hand spazily.

"Tsukimi," I said adjusting myself to his hyper ways.

"So, when'd you move here?" He asked kindly, appearing to want to be my friend.

"Tsunade adopted me yesterday," I wasn't sure what to say, because I had lived all over the place.

"So you're an orphan too?" He perked up in interest and sympathy.

"Yeah, since I was about six or seven," I could scarcely recall when I started being shifted around like yesterdays trash.

"I was alone since birth, but Jiraiya adopted me a few years ago," He seemed happy about that, and for some reason, I felt a little bit happier too.

"So, do you like it here?" I asked, wondering what to expect, even though I probably should have known by now for myself without asking.

"Yeah, this school is great!" He was enthusiastic, but I thought that it was more his personality than anything.

I thought he would jump from his skin at any minute, but Naruto was a nice guy, and he even walked me to class after I got my schedule from the office. It seemed that we had only one teacher all day. Our teacher, we were in the same class luckily, was named Itachi Uchiha.

"That reminds me, my friend Sasuke is Itachi's little brother, so he'll pay more attention to us then the rest of of the class. And Sasuke can be a bit mean, but being orphaned himself, he might be a bit nicer to you," Naruto warned me as he led me to building 7.

We walked into the spacious room just as the late bell rang. The teacher, standing by his neat and organized desk, which looked like someone with OCD cleaned it, looked at us. At that moment, when he looked at me, I was so glad that I was not a guy. Itachi was perfect! He had long, long black hair that looked unbelievably silky, unfortunately tied back, piercing black eyes, and creamy skin that looked softer then soft. He turned his attention to Naruto however. I should known better than to expect someone like him to look at someone like me.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you're late," His voice was soft, harmonic, and just incredible!

"Sorry, I was just helping out Tsukimi," He shrugged.

"Ah, yes, our newest student," He turned toward me and looked into my eyes, sending my heart racing so fast, I thought that I would die of carridac arrest.

I felt my heart flutter in my throat, ".......Uh..............Hi.........?"

"Well, Tsukimi, we are currently working on chemistry. You are lucky that we were uneven in students. You will be paired up with Sasuke. Yes little brother?" Itachi kept his eyes on mine while he spoke, having such intensity, it was making me unable to look away.

Sasuke lowered his hand, "Itachi, I thought we were working on math first today,"

"Oh?" He looked around at the textbooks on the students' desks, "So we are. Forgive my mistake. Well, you will be paired with him for every class, so no matter," He moved his eyes back to me a last time then he turned around to the blackboard.

I sat next to Sasuke and Naruto sat next to me at another desk at the very back of the classroom. Sasuke glanced at me and I him. If there is a god, he must hate me. Sasuke was just as perfect as his brother. I groaned aloud and dropped my head.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke whispered, amazing me with his gruff and uncaring tone that was just music to my ears.

"He hates me," I looked at him and noticed that several girls were glaring at me for being paired with one of the hottest guys in the class.

"Who?" He asked interestedly but stoically at the same time.

"God!" I looked up.

"I know the feeling," He turned his attention back to the class and opened his math book.

I looked at his page number and opened my book to the same page. Damn, I understood the work! Now I couldn't ask for help. Well, I could, but it would be obvious what I was doing. Acting was not a skill of mine.

* * *

Rewrite!~Please review. I don't own Naruto.


	3. Class Project

The bell rang again after a about forty-five minutes, signaling a break. Naruto stood and walked toward the door, waving impatiently. Sasuke and I followed almost automatically, but we were stopped at the door.

"Stop," Itachi said from his desk, leaning over a stack of papers.

Sasuke turned to walk toward his brother, and he froze in a potent mixture of panic and surprise when Itachi shook his head, "No, I want to talk to Tsukimi,"

Sasuke looked at him for a second with an unreadable look and then followed Naruto, who was waiting just outside. Itachi looked at me, but I couldn't give a single logical guess as to why. I froze in panic and my brain stopped working. I feared that my organs, specifically my heart, would shortly follow.

"Tsukimi, did you have any trouble with the work? You look flustered," He asked worriedly, a kind and over-concerned-for-a-normal-teacher look on his face.

"Not with the work," I muttered darkly in spite of being switched off.

"Then what was it? Did Sasuke say something to upset you?" He stood up, ready to talk to his brother, which I had a gut feeling was something that he didn't do for every student his brother gave a hard time.

"No, it wasn't him," I looked toward the door, wishing that we weren't all alone, that someone, anyone, was here to keep me from doing something stupid.

"Are you OK, you look really red," Itachi stepped over to me and pressed the back of his hand to my head.

I tried to form words, but the skin contact rendered me paralyzed. I felt my mouth contort in both a smile and a frown as he stepped a little closer.

"Here, let me take you to the nurse," He scooped me off my jelly-made legs into his arms.

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and staring at an old wrinkly woman, and I was laying on an orange cot. I saw that Itachi was staring at me more worriedly than before.

"What happened?" I managed to ask, now that I wasn't touching that perfect angel that I had to force myself to remember was my teacher.

"You fainted as soon as I offered to take you here," He left out out the part were he obviously was the one who carried me.

"Fuck!" said under my breath, upset that that happened.

"You better watch your mouth, it'll get you in trouble one of these days," He told me sternly, with an air of dry joking.

"You heard that?!" I asked in alarm, thinking that I had said that too quietly for anyone to hear.

He merely smiled in response and asked the nurse while keeping his eyes on me, "So, is she fit to go back to class?"

"Nothing is wrong with the girl, just hormones," The nurse snapped.

I sat up and almost headbutted my knees in embarrassment as I thought of a distraction, "What about the class?!"

"Oh, don't worry, my assistant took over while I watched over you," He tried to act as if he had not noticed my blushing, but he couldn't help but smirk.

"How long was that exactly?" I asked nervously, trying to change the subject as we both headed back to class with nurse scowling at our backs.

"About twenty minutes," He shrugged, thankfully taking my bait.

"Thanks for staying with me," I was so tempted to add that he should since it was his fault I was here in the first place, but that he didn't have to miss class for my sake.

"You shouldn't thank me, it was my fault, and I probably shouldn't have stayed, but I had to make sure you'd be alright," He said as the door to the nurses office closed behind us with a metallic snap.

"Well, thanks...." I murmured, wondering if he could read minds.

"No, I can't read minds," I must have given away my thoughts with my face.

I realized suddenly that my hoodie was on. Weird, considering I took it off earlier.

"Why is my hoodie on?" I asked him.

"After you fainted and I stepped toward the door, remembered that it is winter, and put it on you. Then I carried you to the nurse," He said simply.

"Thanks. Sorry if you had a hard time," I really hated that my breasts were one of my bigger features.

"A bit when I tried to get it around your chest," He admitted.

"Oh, I meant getting it over my head...." I blushed, praying that he didn't do anything he didn't need to.

"Oh. Well, uh, do you want to come over later today?" He asked so casually, I almsot didn't see the stange implications of that request.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"To help Sasuke with your class project," He explained.

"Oh," I was thinking something way different.

"Well, do you?" He asked not too casually this time.

"Sure," My face started to burn as we walked toward the classroom.

The class turned to look at us when we entered the building. My face was burning and I'm sure that it was scarlet. Itachi's face was a bit pink, now that I looked at him. I heard the class start to whisper as Itachi and some blonde guy traded information, though I can't say that I blamed them. I quickly took my seat next to Sasuke and buried my face behind my science book. He looked at me sideways and was most regrettably the one person I couldn't hide from.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded, which really was different than what I was used to.

"Itachi asked how I was doing with the work, and I told him it wasn't the work that bothered me. Then he asked if it was you, and I told him you did not upset me. Then I guess that I fainted. I woke up in the nurse's office and then we came back here," I left out some things, but hey, I was under no obligation to spill my guts.

Sasuke eyed me for a moment, then decided to believe me, "So, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. So, what project are you working on?" I suddenly remembered what Itachi was talking to me about before we entered the classroom when our eyes met for a few moments.

"Project? What project?" He looked at me, wondering what his brother had told me.

"Oh, Itachi told me that you had a project and wanted me to come over so I could help," I wondered if he was lying to me, but I instantly shot that thought down, knowing that he wasn't that type of person, regardless of being a complete stranger.

"Must be something he'll assign us later," Sasuke said more to himself then to me.

Finally, that blonde guy left and Itachi took control of the class, "Class! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm back now. We'll cut into science today and pause with art for two weeks, as Mr. Deidara has informed me that the school is now required to have a sex-ed class. I have faith that you all already know about all that, so instead, I'm going to make you all take care of a fake baby. These babies that you get will be exactly like a real child, so take this seriously! You will be monitored by the baby on how well you two do as parents! I will call parents or guardians asking if the two of you can stay together for two weeks. If not, then try your hardest to communicate!"

Ok, that was a new twist on an old classic if I've ever seen one. Stay two weeks with our partners? Did the school not realize that most of the class pairings were boy/girl? Well, I guess that it made the assignment realer and far more practical, but really, I this assignment is an instant "doomed to fail" type life-ruiner. Really.

That blonde guy, Deidara, came back into the class with a box full of dolls. He left immediately after he set the box down. Itachi walked around the room, handing out babies.

He handed me the last one with a bright smile, "I know you two will do just fine,"

He walked away and lectured about the class, giving full details and instructions. Sasuke turned toward me unsurely, tuning out the rest of the class. I looked at him and gulped.

"After only a day?" I laughed nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere between us, which I had no idea was so tense until that moment.

"Yeah. You may want to hold the kid upright," He pointed out that it was upside down in my arms.

"Good call," I turned it over, blushing deeply.

"It's not fair!" A girl suddenly burst out crying.

"Sakura? What isn't fair?" Itachi played dumb and asked the girl sitting next to Naruto.

"That!" She pointed at me with the intention of murder.

I looked around and saw other girls have a similar reaction. Well, I was now the most hated girl in class, which was admittedly, much faster then I expected.

"Don't let them bother you. Just ignore them, that's what I do," Sasuke said from the corner of his mouth to avoid worsening the situation.

I nodded, "Thanks,"

* * *

Same old message, new version.


	4. Lunch

Finally, after several tortuous minutes, class ended and it was time for lunch. Again I was kept from the crowd, though this time Sasuke and Naruto were with me, which I was indescribably thankful for.

"Sasuke, Naruto, care to invite your friend to lunch?" Itachi asked, holding up his hair as he put a black coat and scarf on.

"Yeah, you should come with us Tsukimi!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly jumping from his skin again.

"Why not?" I thought I caught a glimpse of that Sakura girl waiting outside the classroom with a large group of girls and maybe even a guy or two.

Sasuke grunted with a small, invisible trace of a smile. Itachi nodded approvingly. Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the class toward the parking lot. He lead me to the nicest car there. Itachi's black Dodge Viper stood gleaming in the sun.

"It's a bit tight now, with five of us," Itachi smirked, referring to mine and Sasuke's baby.

"Thanks," I griped.

"No problem," He chuckled, officially welcoming me into the group, even though I was pretty sure that wasn't his place.

"Is it just me, or do they seem really close?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, jokingly of course.

"Hey, Naruto, we can hear you," Itachi whispered to Naruto, obviously not joking.

"Well you two do!" Sasuke aided his friend, making me question things in addition.

"Sasuke, you should know better then to say things like that," Itachi looked at him threateningly.

Sasuke nodded grudgingly. I had the feeling there was a special meaning to those words. Naruto seemed to notice nothing as he merrily hummed a jingle that reminded me of an instant ramen commercial.

Itachi pulled out his keys and slid behind the driver's seat. Sasuke got in the front passenger seat and Naruto and I got in the back. Itachi drove us away, seeing that we were secure.

Naruto turned to me, "So, how are you liking it?"

"Liking what?" I asked suspiciously, the thought that he might have meant the obvious not occurring to me.

"School. Town. The people?" He elaborated.

"School is OK, and we have great teachers," I said without meaning to.

"Trying to flatter me to give yourself an A?" Itachi joked, looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"Please, I don't need you to do that. I can earn my grades the fair way," I flaunted my knowledge proudly.

"So, the people?" Sasuke asked a bit too eagerly.

"The town is nice, but the people here are great," I said simply to avoid further embarrassment, which in hindsight may have been the wrong choice of words.

I was confident that the Uchiha brothers saw through my attempted shield, though for some reason, they didn't expose this nor did they abuse it. Yet. Again, I had the feeling that I was wrong about him, that he wouldn't do that, and again I could not explain how I knew that.

"What do you want for lunch?" Itachi asked all of us.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto started to bounce excitedly.

"Whatever," Sasuke said coolly.

"Ramen," I agreed.

"Ramen it is," Itachi turned suddenly.

We all did our best not to fly into the windows or people next to us. Luckily Naruto held his elbow out, though not so luckily, his elbow dug into my ribs. He didn't notice in his attempt at survival. Can't say that I blame him.

"Yeah, don't ever do that again," I said flatly.

"Well, aren't you bossy? Out of class I'll let that slide, but in class you better remember who's in charge," Itachi flashed a devilish smile at me from the rear view mirror.

I managed a weak smirk, "I guess I could try,"

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Sasuke asked in an obviously annoyed tone.

I blushed and looked out the window. Itachi laughed and pulled into a large empty lot. Itachi and Sasuke got out of the car and Naruto and I followed, however Sasuke helped me out.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, "But you can let my arm go now," His touch made me melt like butter in a super nova laced with electrical bursts, but it was nothing next to his brother's paralyzing touch.

He quickly released me and turned his back to me, and I thought I saw him blush from the corner of my eyes. Naruto grabbed my sleeve excitedly and dragged me inside the building.

The building was small and cozy; it would be a great place for a date I couldn't help but think. The smell of ramen mixed with fresh ingredients was powerful but not too much so. A short fat man with absolutely no hair stood at the register.

"Ah, Itachi, the usual?" He asked the god-like teacher.

"Yes, but one more," He started rifling through his wallet for a twenty.

The man nodded and went in the back to start making the food. Naruto dashed to a window seat and Sasuke and I walked slowly to join him while Itachi stayed by the counter to pay.

"Does he take you lunch often?" I turned to Sasuke.

He snorted, "And dinner if you stay the night. Breakfast is the only meal we make at our house,"

"Thanks for the warning," I smiled at him.

"No problem," He looked behind me at his brother, "I need to take a leak, excuse me,"

I so didn't buy that one. Naruto looked at me sadly and I tilted my head.

"What is it, Naruto?" I put my hand by his arm.

"Well, I just haven't been a good friend to you. I didn't even fight to see you when we heard that you where at the nurse's. I left you alone during class and barely spoke to you this entire time!"

I could tell he was very upset with himself, "Naruto, You've been a great friend! You did all you could without getting in trouble, and I admire that!"

"Really?" He asked, closer to his cheerful self.

"Really," I laughed gently, in a spirit-lifting kind of way.

"Good to see that you two get along. Then again, Naruto gets along with just about everyone he meets," Itachi said, pulling up a seat between me and Naruto.

"I believe it," I chuckled, avoiding Itachi's constant, most secretly welcomed, glances.

"Naruto, could you go wait for the ramen?" Itachi asked him in an ordering tone.

Naruto jumped up smiling and walked over to the counter. Itachi scooted closer to me. I looked nervously at him.

"Tsukimi, how are you adjusting?" He asked me kindly.

"Mr. Uchiha, please quit it, you're making me nervous," I told him seriously.

"Oh? Well, that is certainly the thing that I want to do,"

"What?"

"The last thing. Forgive me, my mind is not with me today," He smiled at me.

"Brother. Tsukimi. Naruto has the food waiting in the car," Sasuke walked up to us, forcing me to see that Itachi and I had been staring at each other in silence for a good five minutes.

"Sasuke, thank you," I thanked him for saving me from Itachi, even though I didn't completely want to be saved.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes.

I smiled, jumped up, and skipped over to the car and Naruto. Yes, I, a non-girlie teen girl, skipped. I was sure that I received several strange glances, but fuck all of them. Naruto was holding four green boxes of steaming ramen and was tapping his foot impatiently by the car. I swore that the ramen would fall or there would be a terrible mess by the time we reached the school. He waved when he caught sight of me.

"Hey Naruto," I waved back.

"Tsukimi. Hey, you wanna know something?" He got sneaky all of a sudden.

"Sure," I could use the distraction.

"I think that you," He paused for dramatic effect, "Are the first girl that Sasuke or even Itachi pays attention to,"

"What?" That caught me off guard.

"You heard me," Naruto smiled widely.

"I doubt that very much," I said, though I sort of did believe him against my better judgement.

He eyed me for a minute then opened the car door. Itachi and Sasuke stood next to us grinning. I ducked inside the car, blushing furiously. Sasuke grabbed my arm before I could properly get in the car, and unknown to him, caused that same feeling as when he touched me earlier.

"Do you wanna sit up front?" He asked, clearly against it.

"That depends," I said coyly, or at least in an attempt to be such.

"On?" He demanded shortly.

"Was it your idea or Itachi's for me to sit up front?" I asked, going to sit there regardless.

"Mine," I think that was him trying to be nice, but at the same time, he was reluctant.

I could just tell he was telling the truth. I stepped out of my half-crouch and traded places with him. I sat in the front and realized that I should have stayed in the back with Naruto. My clue was Itachi, smiling smugly at me, though his face was facing the windshield.

"So, how long has this been going on?" I asked conversationally.

"This being?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Your friendship," I wondered what he thought I meant.

"It's complicated. We've had a on-again off-again friendship for years. Last year, we finally became best friends," Sasuke informed me.

"Well, don't worry, I won't be the girl who ruins your friendship," I promised.

"You have watched far too many movies if you think that you could do that!" Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, I didn't realize that I was so ugly," I snapped.

"Tsukimi, I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off and stuck a peace sign in the air by my face, "Got ya! Seriously, if we're going to be friends, then you both have to get used to me and my attempted humor," I playfully chided.

"Well, glad to see that you'll stick around. Those two could use a girl in their lives," Itachi teased.

"What, don't either of you have girlfriends?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to understand how such a god could be single.

"He hasn't found the right girl yet. And none of the girls here like me," Naruto added sadly, surprisingly taking this long to speak.

"That's bull! Naruto, you are such a sweet guy! Any of these strumpets would be lucky to have you!" I was outraged to hear that, because even though I myself had no interest in him like that, I had to hand it to him; he was mighty damn hot himself.

"Impressive word," Itachi commented.

I smiled slightly but avoided his gaze as best I could. The more time I spent with the two brothers, the more relaxed I was and the more I came to realize that I was lusting after Sasuke and that I was completely head-over-heels, his and hers, the rest of eternity isn't nearly enough in love with Itachi Uchiha, my school teacher.

* * *

Scandalous. Or is it? No, it is, but still. Or is it? Nah, seriously, it is.


	5. After School Shopping Spree

**Warning:**

Awkward underwear shopping/some sexual tension.

* * *

The rest of the day, until three when school let out, was one boring, uneventful blur. However, once the clock struck three and all the parents had either given their consent or rejected the idea, things got interesting. Most students flocked out of the class happily in droves. However, some students, like a majority the girls, were sulking. Naruto followed after his partner, Sakura, and left me and the Uchiha brothers alone in the class room.

"Well," Itachi gathered some papers for grading later into a brown bag rather like my own black bag and turned to us, "Tsunade gave you her permission, though she was a bit reluctant after you only spent one day with her,"

"Can I call her before we leave?" I asked him nicely.

"Of course," Itachi handed me his cell phone.

"I don't know the number yet," I confessed with embarrassment.

"Naturally," He took the phone back, dialed the number, and handed me back the phone.

"Hello?" Tsunade answered on the first ring, confused to see Itachi's number on her caller ID.

"Tsunade? I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I'm doing this right now-"

"I understand perfectly. You like that Uchiha kid, Sasuke," Once she heard my voice, she knew immediately was going on, at least in her mind and most like the mind of anyone watching the situation.

"Kinda," Well, it wasn't a lie, and I sure as shit couldn't tell her the truth with him listening.

"See you when I see you," She hung up, laughing.

"Cleared?" Sasuke asked, holding our baby.

"Yeah, I guess. So, are we ready to go yet?" I asked, pretending to look at the whiteboard while I was really looking at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and followed us out of the classroom. He locked the door and we were off to the car. This time, both Sasuke and I sat in the back seat. Our baby was cradled in my lap.

"Is this the first time you taught this class?" I asked Itachi.

"Yes, but I think it will be fine," He referred to my point; if it was wise to pair up lust-ridden teens for two weeks.

"So, how about take out?" Sasuke cut into yet another staring contest between myself and Itachi.

"Sure," I scolded myself and ordered myself not to look at Itachi so much, if at all.

"Whatever," Sasuke could care less.

Itachi pulled into a sushi restaurant. While Itachi ordered the food, which he had asked our opinions on before going in, Sasuke and I dove into a whispered conversation. Totally pointless to whisper, but that sure as shit didn't stop us.

"Tsukimi, if you are going to stay with us, then there are some things you should know," He took it upon himself to warn me.

"Let me guess, you have dark secrets and don't know if you can trust me yet," I was being only half sarcastic.

"Exactly. Itachi seems to trust you, but I'm still not sure," He seemed to want to trust me, but he had some reserves.

"I understand," It was only natural to not trust a stranger.

"Then how can you prove trustworthy?" He was glad to see I was making this easy on him.

"I can tell you something about myself to use as blackmail, or you could just take a blind leap of faith," I was hoping for the later.

"Let's go with both. You tell me something and I will take that leap," He crossed his arms, waiting.

We were quiet for a few seconds while I thought, "I am terribly in love with porn, and I've never had sex with a guy,"

"That is a lot of information. I will take that leap then," He smirked, imaging me having sex with some faceless girl I wouldn't doubt.

"Sorry for the wait you two. Well, we should probably stop at the store before heading home," Itachi said softly, eyeing the food as he handed it to is brother to hold.

"Why?" Sasuke whined.

"Because Tsukimi doesn't have anything with her, and I figured that she wouldn't have many clothes to begin with," Itachi told his brother, as if it was his fault I was a poor orphan girl.

"But I don't have any money!" I told him sadly.

"I'll pay for it," Itachi told me with another devilish smile, telling me that there was a 'however'.

"Thank you," I was speechless, though I probably should have asked about that 'however'.

"Lucky you. First we have a baby, then my brother pretty much buys you a store," Sasuke gently patted the baby's small plastic head.

"You know, this kid could pass as real," I told no one in particular.

"Yeah, they do look rather real," Sasuke agreed.

Itachi pulled into the largest mall in the whole state. There was every possible kind of style to be had. It would be any girls dream to be here, but it was an utter nightmare for me. Shopping was fun, but I'd have to try on the clothes, in front of Itachi, and that was frightening. Maybe it was because I was reluctant to show my girlie side to anyone. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi. I don't know and I don't care.

We got of the car and Itachi put the sushi under his seat. We walked, me in the middle, into the warm mall. This was my first time here, so I had to gawk at the sheer size and number of stores. Both brothers smirked at my reaction, but whatever.

"So, where to first?" Itachi asked, leaning close to me.

I could feel my face burn, "Over there,"

I had pointed to a random clothing store. Luckily, it was my kind of store. We walked over to it and entered. Tees, bondage pants, stockings, short skirts, corsets, shoes, body jewelry, and other such things occupied the store. I walked over a rack full of corsets and immediately found one that I liked in my size. I grabbed it and held it out for Itachi and Sasuke to see. It was a dark stormy grey with light grey strings and straps.

"I know it will already fit," I said, hoping they would buy my bluff.

"I'll be the judge of that," Itachi said firmly, crossing his arms.

I stalked into the dressing room grumbling and came out with the corset on and laced fully. My boobs, already large and noticeable, were nicely shown off. I spun slowly out of habit.

Itachi elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, "It does fit. Anything else?"

I didn't need to look to know why Sasuke get elbowed. I looked around the store and nodded.

Two hours later, I was standing at the window of another store. A pair on knee-length chunky-heeled boots, a pair of black velvet platforms, four pairs of stockings, three pairs of arm warmers, two corsets, a crimson long sleeved shirt with one shoulder, seven different colored spaghetti straps, a grey plaid mini skirt that perfectly matched my corset, two pairs of jeans, a curling iron, and a black hoodie with roses were in bags held by Sasuke. Itachi had me try on everything that I could.

I looked back at Itachi pleadingly, "Can I go in alone?"

He thought about it, "No,"

I gulped and walked into the women's underwear/fancy lingerie store. Itachi walked behind me at a distance. Sasuke stayed back by the door, refusing to go inside. I looked around and found a cute blood-red bra. Itachi pretended not to look at the size, but I could by his expression that he did see the size.

"I am sure that it will fit," This time I was telling the complete truth.

"I believe you," His voice came out in a forced calm.

I turned from him and grabbed two more bras, three pairs of matching thongs, and two pairs of pajama shorts, just in case. He paid for it and I stared uncomfortably ahead at the wall.

"This never happened," Itachi left the store with me in tow.

"Like I'd run around the school yelling out that my teacher bought me thongs," I rolled my eyes, the comfortable atmosphere slowly returning as we distanced ourselves from the store.

"Thongs?" Sasuke sputtered incredulously.

"Well, I need underwear!" I said defensively, turning a deep red color.

"Did you show Itachi?"

"That would be very inopropriate," He said simply.

"Did you?" Sasuke asked in a panicky whine.

"No," I smiled and shuddered as Itachi bumped into me.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine. Well, thanks for the clothes," I said blushing.

"No problem,"

* * *

Please review, or there's a good chance I'll develop a stutter. Sorry, couldn't resist using the 'Big Daddy' line. Not too much different and still as unnecessary as ever.


	6. House of Uchiha

We, meaning me in this case, loaded all my clothes into the car and drove off to their home. We stopped outside a large, empty complex. Winter flowers and ivy bloomed on every outside surface of the tannish, two-story building. I soon realized that they owned the whole complex, with help.

"We own this whole place," Sasuke said boredly, not to gloat, just to demonstrate that they lived a lonely life.

Itachi grabbed my bags, I grabbed our baby, and Sasuke got the food and keys. He unlocked the main room and walked to the back of the hall and turned left into some room. Itachi led me up a flight of stairs to several unused yet charming rooms. He opened the closest door to the staircase and set my stuff down just inside the room.

"My room is next door, through that door. Sasuke's is across the hall. The nice bathroom is through my room," He sat on the blue sheeted bed, "I'd like to have a serious talk with you later, but only if you agree to not spout out what I'll tell you,"

"Consider me not a spouter," I smiled, confused at my own words.

Itachi chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you when Sasuke's asleep,"

"Why wait that long?" I asked mildly, too astounded at my day to realize that we would be alone for all intensive purposes.

"He'll try to spy on us, and I'd rather what I have to say stay between us," He stood and waited for me by the door, "We should eat some dinner before it gets cold,"

I nodded slowly and followed him to the room where Sasuke disappeared. It was a large kitchen with a small glass table placed in the middle of the room. Large cherry-wood chairs with scarlet cushions sat around the table. Sasuke had the sushi put out in a line so we'd be side-by-side. I took the middle seat so I could sit next to Itachi.......I mean avoid a potential scrape.

We ate our sushi and talked about pointless things of zero consequence in the process. After dinner, Itachi washed the dishes and Sasuke and I started our homework. Itachi finished the dishes and started to grade papers with admirable consideration. We worked on and all looked at the black clock on the grey wall every chance we got. Finally, Itachi told us it was time for bed. We put our stuff away and climbed the stairs.

I stopped outside my door and looked back at Sasuke, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning,"

"Want anything?" He asked, hormones getting the better of him, though for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, to sleep peacefully and to be left alone," I waved to him and went into my room and locked the door.

I took off my hoodie, shirt and jeans. I stood looking through my new clothes only in my bra and matching booty shorts. I heard a soft snap and turned toward the door. Itachi stared back at me, or rather my lack of clothing.

I quickly grabbed my hoodie and threw it on, "This is not my day,"

"Oh? I thought today was OK," Itachi smiled slightly and sat on the bed.

I sat next to him and clutched my only cover tightly, "Maybe from your perspective,"

"Well, can I ask what was so wrong?' He looked past my eyes at my soul, a look of understanding on his handsome face.

"Then tell me what was so good," I pouted, feeling as if I understood him in return to the look on his face.

"Deal," He reached out to shake my hand but thought better of it.

I sighed, "I fainted, I had countless embarrassments, and my teacher saw me in my underwear,"

"I met you, got to spend time with you, and I got see you nearly naked," He laughed shortly.

"Yeah.....Wait, what?" That was no insincere comment, and it was the last thing I ever expected to hear.

"Tsukimi, I have done something I shouldn't have," He looked embarrassed, kinda like earlier today when we entered the classroom after my fainting spell.

I could tell he wanted to say more, "And....?"

"I fell for you. Hard. How do you feel?" He blushed brightly like a star in heaven, and it was then that I realized what had been staring me in the face.

"I feel very similar. Itachi, the instant I saw you, I couldn't imagine my life without you," Crap, I just said too much.

Itachi grabbed my hands in his, "Tsukimi, I want so badly for us to be a couple, but you would have to keep it a secret from everyone, even Sasuke and Naruto and Tsunade. I don't want to put you under such pressure," He dropped his hands with great effort.

I grabbed his hands in my smaller ones, "I don't care what it would cost, I want to be with you,"

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and kept my right hand by my face. My face was buried in his collarbone and I could smell his light musk. His arms encircled my shoulders.

"Still, don't expect me to cheat on your school work," He whispered into my hair, trying to lighten a matter that could never be less than stressful.

"I may be spacey when I'm with you, but I am smart," I breathed into his white shirt, closing my eyes and trying to fathom how this had all happened so quickly.

"I know, I saw your grades when you transferred. I expect great things from you, not just academically, but in our relationship and life," He spoke as if we had been together our entire lives, and something in me agreed with that sentiment.

I slightly backed away so I could look into his black eyes, "And what do you expect for this relationship?"

"Love, a future, and hopefully college for you," He, like me, was overly honest and outright without planing it.

"Good answers. I expect love and a future with you," I never really wanted the college thing before, but now that I knew him, I just wanted to spend every possible moment with him and not squander a second.

"Then order some tickets for Vegas," He teased.

"Your eyes sparkle when you laugh. It's really nice," I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Thank you, but I thought I always looked nice," He was not vain, at least I didn't think so.

"Always. Well, as far as I've seen," I agreed, though I had no idea at all.

"Well, wait for tomorrow, when the curve balls hit," He pulled me back into his arms.

"If I was a pervert, that statement would have been so wrong," I shook my head, thinking of at least two ways that sentence was wrong.

"Lucky you aren't a perv then," He teased, not yet knowing of my affliction.

I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug even tighter.

"We should go to bed," He said, hours later.

"Please don't go. It can be scary in a new place when you're alone," I again spoke without meaning to.

He laughed at me and my tactic to keep him near, "OK,"

I grinned, got up, and turned off the lights. Itachi made the bed and climbed in. I got in next to him and awkwardly put my arms around him. Finally I was able to touch him without fainting or such intense burning! He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes.

"Good night, Tsukimi," Itachi breathed softly.

"'Night, Itachi," I gripped him tighter, afraid that this whole day was a dream.

* * *

What can I say after that? Besides the fact that this a rewrite.


	7. Breakfast

We drifted off to sleep almost instantly after laying down, at least I did. I dreamt that Itachi and I had been found out, and he kept trying to leave the town with me, but I was chained up with snakes as the shackles every time he tried. Finally, I woke up. I was so relieved to see Itachi next to me, sleeping. So yesterday wasn't a dream after all. I really did find someone, and they actually liked me in return. I smiled and stealthily got out of his warm, gentle embrace.

"Trying to run already?" He asked me, sitting up, fully awake.

"Unless the shower will take me away, no," I frowned slightly, recounting my dream with the slightest shiver.

As always, he knew that something was wrong, "What is it?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I dreamt that we were found out. You kept trying to take me away with you, but every time I was shackled with snakes,"

He got out of bed, walked over to me, and hugged me soothingly, "Nothing will happen like that, don't worry,"

"I believe you," I backed away slowly, not ever wanting to let him go, "But I need to get ready for school,"

"I'll see you when you're done," He promised.

"I'd hope so," I forced a laugh, shaken by my nightmare but reassured by my knight.

I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a fluffy lavender towel, and removed the rest of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned the water to its hottest temperature. I washed myself as quickly as possible, so I could see Itachi faster.

I stepped out of the black-curtained shower and saw two or three bags of my clothes. I smiled and grabbed a pair of light jeans, a dark purple corset, and my red underwear and bra. I dressed, curled the ends of my hair, and brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush that I always carried just in case. I left the bathroom and found Itachi waiting for me like he promised.

"You look....WOW," Itachi was stunned by how nice I cleaned up.

"Thanks," I blushed, hoping that he meant it.

"Guys? I think Sakura might try something with you looking like that," He used her as an example, knowing that she hated me.

"I look that good? Maybe you should just keep me home then," I looked at him and blushed.

"No, I think it will be amusing to see everyone try to kill each other just to be close to you," Yeah, he wasn't joking.

"Thanks, I think," I wondered how that should make me feel.

"No problem," He shrugged, untying his hair for his shower.

I hugged him and he hugged me back, "Joy of joys, o sweetest rose in heavenly bloom, the moon and stars weep in the shadows of your beauty."

"That reminds me, how old are you anyways?" He asked as if our age difference finally occured to him.

"Seventeen," I was normally happy with my age, but now I wished I was just a little older.

"Then we don't have to hide long. That's good," He stroked my cheek.

My stomach growled, causing him to laugh heartily and me to blush slightly, "Guess I better feed you. Can you put on your jacket and meet me in the kitchen?"

"Why?" I was mystified by his request.

"Sasuke?" He reminded me gently, thinking too of the rest of the world.

"Right," I blushed, how could I have forgotten about him?

He left to wake up his little brother, and I grabbed my black hoodie and put it on. I was walking down the stairs at the same as Sasuke and Itachi, and Sasuke was ahead of us, so we chanced holding each others hand.

"You're already ready?" Sasuke asked me once he woke up a little more and registered my presence.

"Yeah, I'm an early riser," I quickly dropped Itachi's hand as Sasuke turned around to look at me.

"Something we have in common I see," Itachi said dully, trying to keep things no different than yesterday.

"Whatever," Sasuke walked into the kitchen, grabbed himself some fruit and started to eat.

I walked to the fridge and looked around. Itachi grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. I found some fresh sausage in the freezer.

"Where are the pots?" I turned to the brothers.

He pointed to the cabinet next to the fridge. I opened it, grabbed the pan I needed, and started to cook the sausage. I went back to the fridge, got some bread, butter, and jelly. I toasted the bread and found a butter knife. I put butter and jelly on the toast when it was done and put the sausage on a plate. I grabbed some fruit, a banana, two strawberries, a couple blackberries, and a few grapes, and sat next to Itachi.

"You can pick off my plate if you want to," I said, taking a bite of toast.

"You eat?" Sasuke put down his banana.

"Everybody eats," I took a bite of sausage.

"It's nice to see a girl with a healthy appetite. All the girls at the school starve themselves to impress the boys," Itachi looked at Sasuke and grabbed a sausage from my plate.

"That's just lazy. If they want to be skinny, they should exercise more," I finished my toast and started on a berry.

"An excellent point," Itachi smiled.

I blushed, "Thanks,"

We finished breakfast quickly after that. I washed the dishes and they left to get ready. When I finished, I grabbed my toothbrush and went back into the bathroom. Itachi, only in boxers, was brushing his teeth. I stood next to him and brushed my teeth again. Funnily enough, we had the same rhythm.

Once finished with clean mouths, Itachi turned to me, "Are we even yet?"

"Not even close," I wasn't being vindictive, I just felt that seeing a woman in her underwear was not the same as seeing a guy in his boxers.

"Well, maybe I'll faint today and you can take me to the nurse," He teased, also free of spite.

"Maybe I can be the nurse," I laughed, likeing nothing more than to have an excuse to paw at him.

"I'd want nothing more, unless I really need a hospital," He turned serious.

"Of course! I'd be too busy panicking to be of help," I grabbed him and stated to shake.

"I'm fine," He held my head in his arms.

I slowly backed away, "I swear you can read my mind,"

"No, I can just tell when something is wrong with you," He was very serious when he said that.

His strange, powerful, true words put me at ease and I stopped shaking.

He grabbed my cheek, "So, are you ready for school?"

I put my hand over his, "Does Juliet love Romeo like I love you?"

"That's my smart girl," He patted my head with his free hand.

I laughed and dragged him toward the door, "Let's go,"

We dropped hands before leaving my room as a precautionary measure. I grabbed my bag grinning like an idiot, and I continued to grin as Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door. Sasuke stepped out scowling in a nice blue suit jacket and black jeans. He continued to scowl and I grin. Itachi chuckled at our childishness.

* * *

Can you believe that nothing happened? Well you better believe it. Rewrite.


	8. Math Test

We drove to school, me in the front with Itachi and Sasuke and the baby in back, when Sasuke finally snapped, "Why do you keep grinning?"

"I had a good night," I said simply, blushing furiously, trying my hardest not to look at Itachi.

"Brother, what happened to you? You seemed happy during breakfast," Itachi was calm as a cucumber, pulling into the school.

He ignored the question and slumped from the car. I got out of the car and looked at Itachi worriedly. He gave me a slight nod, letting me know that everything would be fine.

I didn't believe it, "I think we should tread carefully."

He shrugged back at me, "You worry too much,"

I could tell he wanted to wrap his arm around me. God knows I wanted to do the same. We three walked to class together in a very close and probably suspicious formation, and I could not help but to glance back at Itachi when I walked to my seat.

"Good morning Tsukimi, Sasuke," Naruto sat next to me in the same place as yesterday.

"Morning!" I beamed at him, happy to see my friend and ease some of the tension radiating off Sasuke like a giant ball of flame.

Sasuke grunted, his rage not yet subsiding.

"So, how are you two?" Naruto ignored Sasuke's bad mood.

"I'm good," I glanced at Sasuke, pondering deeply what he would say.

"Class!" Itachi called the full class to order once the bell rang and everyone was seated, "You will write a paper on yourself. Anything from your life story to things you like to things to hate. It is all acceptable. If anyone has a question, come ask me," He stared at me and smiled, dropping a subtle hint with his lips.

I stood and walked slowly to his desk.

"Yes?" He asked me in amusement, low enough for only a few people to overhear if they strained their ears to the ultimate limit.

"I missed the part where you tell us how many pages are required," I said just as softly to see if anyone could hear us.

"At least five pages are required," He said to the class.

"A bit much, don't you think?" I tilted my head.

"No, I want to get to know you, and this is the fastest way. I'll write a paper just for you," Itachi whispered mutely, more mouthing the words than actually saying them, and flashed a smile at me.

I sighed and walked back to my seat. As I walked, I took off my sweater, because I was roasting, and reluctantly revealed my assets. Every single person looked at me with lust and jealousy. I pulled my hair over my shoulders to cover my chest, but it was pointless. I looked at Sakura and smirked; Itachi was right.

"Class, eyes on your papers!" Itachi slammed a book on his desk to get everyone's attention off of me.

I took my seat and smiled at Itachi. He returned the smile and grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

"Tsukimi...." Sasuke was at a loss for words, shocked to say the least at my.......curves.

"Tsukimi, you're really...hot!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you," I nodded, wishing I would cool down so I could zip my jacket up to my chin and never take it off again.

"Naruto!" Sakura threatened.

"Don't worry, Sakura is it? I'm not interested in him or any student here," I reassured her, not wanting any hostilities if I could help it.

"And why not?!" She snapped at me, thinking I was either mad or stuck up due to my rejection of the male student populous.

"Because, I already have a boyfriend!" God, those words felt great, but I wondered if that was overstepping my place?

"You never told us about him," Sasuke said, growing more irritated than normal once more.

"You never asked," I said simply, imploring the heavens above that he took the bait.

"Then you have absolutely no interest in anyone here?" Sakura asked me hopefully, eyeing Sasuke with no attempt at hiding it.

"No," I smiled and shook my curls.

"Where are my manners? I'm Sakura Haruno, and I hope we can become great friends!" She smiled cheerfully at me, fine with me now that she knew I wasn't competition for Sasuke.

"Tsukimi. I hope the same," I glanced at Itachi and a most brilliant scheme came into my head, "Sakura, you should come to lunch with us,"

Sasuke's jaw dropped and Naruto burst into one of his biggest grins yet. Itachi, standing a few seats away as he helped a blonde girl with some spelling, was listening to the conversation, frowned, then smirked as he realized my plan. Sakura would be the perfect distraction.

We four worked until break in silence after my bombshell invitation. I wrote my basic story and that my favorite color is blue, my least favorite was yellow, my favorite food is plain ramen noddles boiled in plain water, or really anything plain and boring, I could not stand spicy or salty food, with a few exceptions, I absolutely love sour food, I adore opera, and that I hate not being allowed to do as I please. Itachi chuckled as he skimmed the part about what I hate. He told me that I would get his paper later after school when I turned it in. When break came, Itachi held me back for my own safety. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to stay behind with us, but they were dragged away by Sakura with an inhuman strength.

"Good plan. I feel awful for putting Sasuke through that, but I'll live," Itachi stepped closer to me once he was sure we were alone in the room.

"Me too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and listened to his heart beat in rhythm to my own.

"You're not going to faint again, are you?" He teased, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I'll try my hardest," I scoffed, knowing that I wouldn't do it again any time too soon.

He hugged me close, "So, I hear that we're official and exclusive now?"

"What, do you have a problem with that?" I asked angrily, hoping he wasn't thinking I was the kind of girl to just give it all away.

"Not at all, but my other ten girlfriends might," He loosened his hold on me but didn't let me go.

"Ten?" My eyes widened sadly and started to leak at the corners.

He hugged me tighter to his body than ever before, "I was just joking. Tsukimi, I have had one girlfriend before and I want no more, now that I have you. Tsukimi, don't you know that I love you?"

I smiled and cried harder, "I love you too,"

He smiled and released me, "Those are tears of joy I hope,"

I nodded, wiped them away and left a trail of smudgy black eyeliner. He wiped away some of the smudged make-up with his thumb.

"So, did you fuck her?" I asked coldly after my tears stopped.

"Excuse me?" That switch caught him off guard.

"You heard me. Did you fuck her?" I said the last part slowly and clearly.

"Regrettably, I did," He looked at me pleadingly, asking for me to forgive him.

I sighed, "I can't be mad at you for that. I too had sex with a girl," I blushed, never wording it like that before.

"A girl?" He asked, waiting to hear that story later.

"Class," I quickly squeezed his hand and ran back to my desk as the shadows of students crept into being against the frosty-white window in the classroom door.

Sakura took her seat and actually smiled at me as she did so. Naruto flashed me the thumbs up and started to chat with Sakura. Sasuke, still pissed off, glared at me when he sat. He continued to glare as Itachi passed out a math test that he had failed to warn me about.

"I'm sorry that you had no idea or no time to study. I'm sure that you'll pass though," He smiled at me and looked questioningly at his brother.

"Later, after school," He growled not exclusively to his older brother, but to me as well.

Itachi frowned and walked back to his desk. I turned to Sasuke and put my hand on his wrist. He flinched and stared heatedly into my eyes.

"Don't talk to me," Sasuke snarled like an angry dog.

"But...." I sighed in defeat and removed my arm from his personal space bubble.

I started to work on the hundred problem multiple choice test, but my mind drifted to why Sasuke would be so upset. Nothing I came up with made a lick of sense, except for the fact that he found out about Itachi and I. God, if that was it and he didn't bring anything up yet, that meant he was planing to blackmail us, or possibly something worse. Maybe I should try to get Itachi to get us to leave as soon as possible. Yes, that may be best. But what if he didn't know? That would be bad and would force us to tell either the truth or an elaborate lie that would soon be too large to keep the story straight. No, just let him reveal his reasons.

* * *

Someone is in trouble....And I think her name is Deida!


	9. Beautiful Moon, Deflowered

Itachi gathered the papers at the end of math class. He and I exchanged glances, telling the other that we thought Sasuke knew something. We also mentally told the other to just sit tight and wait for him to make the next move.

"So, Tsukimi, this boyfriend of yours...." Sakura trailed off, sitting in the back seat of Itachi's car between Naruto and the door as we drove to lunch.

"What?" I asked perplexed as to what to say to her.

"What is he like?" Naruto spoke up, curious to know for himself.

I saw Sasuke tense up as I started speaking,"Well, he is the finest looking thing I have ever laid eyes on, we can pretty much read each other's minds because we are so in love, and he's smart to boot. We spend our nights just holding each other and talking. We fell in love instantly and now are inseparable,"

I glanced at Sasuke to see if got my meaning. He gave no traces of thought or feeling on the matter. I, on the other hand, could feel myself blush. Itachi smirked proudly at my words, concurring without compliant.

"Wow, he sounds perfect!" Sakura sighed forlornly and stared at Sasuke, "I wish the guy I love would return my feelings,"

"Hold in there," I playfully punched at her arm from the front seat, which I won in a game of shotgun.

"So, what should we get today?" Itachi asked us mildly, really trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on me.

"Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe we could veg out?" I suggested.

"Perfect," Itachi had already spotted the eatery I had in mind, or really that was just the closest to the school.

He parked his car and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto rushed from the car to the inside to try to beat the freezing winter wind. Itachi and I walked slower to have a bit more privacy.

"This is cruel," I whined, wanting so badly to touch him and hold him in my arms.

"I know love, I know," He smiled at me and held the door open.

I walked inside and turned back to him, "Thanks,"

He smiled and we walked over to the others who had already found an empty table.

"Oh, we already ordered, is that alright?" Naruto asked Itachi when we sat down.

"Of course," Itachi really didn't hear a word Naruto said as I placed my hand in his under the table.

"Good call, Tsukimi," Sakura smiled and returned to devouring her salad.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand, "I need some air,"

"Weren't you just outside?" Sasuke asked me in the flattest tone humanly possible.

"Was I?" I shrugged and looked at him blankly.

"Need company?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

"No," I looked at him apologetically, wishing I could have said yes.

He nodded slightly, showing that he understood the obviousness of his actions.

"See you all in a minute," I stood up and walked out the door, Sasuke right behind me.

"Tsukimi, I want to know," Sasuke stood next to me and stared at the whispy clouds.

"What do you want to know?" I asked timidly.

"You said that you had a boyfriend in class. I wanted to know if you were telling the truth," He crossed his arms and continued to stare up at the sky.

I looked at him, "I told her the truth, but I did stretch it,"

"Meaning that you have a boyfriend no one can know about?" He raised his eyebrows at me and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't leave until I answered his questions.

"You already know, don't you?" I started to cry.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed me in his arms. He whispered into my ear, "I know that you are smart, beautiful, and in love. I know that the person you love isn't me, nor will it ever be. I know that the man who holds your heart is my brother. I also know that I will never give up trying to make you mine,"

I trembled from fear until he got to the end of his speech. I know I should have been worried, but him telling me that he will try to get with me made me very angry. In fact, my rage was boundless and free. I pushed him off and slapped him with all of my might. I stormed back inside trembling, feeling sick to my stomach to be perfectly honest.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"Your brother is a complete ass! He just told me....Argh!!" I screamed, making everyone in the reastrant stare at me.

He looked back at Naruto and Sakura, "Here, tell me about it. You two should tend to Sasuke,"

They nodded and ran to obey. Itachi sat me down and rubbed my knees as secretly as he could.

"Now, what exactly happened?" He stared into my eyes and stopped rubbing my knees once my breathing had returned to normal.

"Sasuke followed me outside, and he played mind games and asked me who my boyfriend was, and he kept hinting that he knew and so I finally asked him if he already knew. He told me that he knew that I would never like him, that he knew I loved you, and that he would keep trying to make me his. Itachi, I'm scared," I started to cry sometime around the beginning of my sentence.

Itachi, totally disregarding everything else but me, hugged me as tight as he could without killing me. I just sat there and cried in his arms.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Naruto looked at us unsurely.

Itachi loosened his grip but didn't let go, "How's my brother doing?"

I turned my head stubbornly away and pouted.

Itachi couldn't help but grin, "Naruto, tell Sasuke to take you and Sakura back to school. Then, tell him to inform the school that I have personal issues to deal with and that Tsukimi is ill and will not be returning today,"

Naruto nodded and ran off to obey once again. I looked at Itachi with mingled happiness, fear, excitement, and confusion, and he merely met me with a smirk and released me. He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket. He ordered us a cab back to his place and hung up, turning his undivided attention back on me.

I stood up after a moment or two, "Looks like I get my wish,"

"And what wish is that?" He was baffled at my reaction.

"The one where you keep me home," I forced a rueful smile.

He took my hand and led me outside again, shaking his head all the while. We waited outside for the cab and he held me in his arms to keep me warm while we waited.

"Looks like the secret may be out," He whispered into my ear as the cab pulled up.

We got in and he told the driver where to go and paid him in full, with a fifty percent tip. Itachi twisted my curls while cradling my head as the cab raced toward our destination. We finally arrived at his house after what felt hours. We went straight to his room without pause or thought, me carried light as a feather in his arms. He set me down on the middle of his bed, but we sat on the edge of his bed and he held me tightly in more than his gaze.

"Tsukimi, I'm sorry for today and what might happen tomorrow," He bowed his head against my shoulder, too remorseful to look me in the face.

"Don't be, we were stacked against from the very start," My eyes dropped sadly, my hands unconsciously toying with his luscious hair.

"I don't care. Whatever happens, I'm glad that I met you and that I had the chance to hold you and call you mine," He held my face in both hands, cupping my hair through his fingers.

"Itachi, I love you," I bent toward him and gently kissed his lips for the first time.

He looked at me in amazement and returned my kiss, gently applying pressure, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I gripped his shirt at the shoulder as he kissed me again, my free hand wandering aimlessly against his back. I broke the kiss after unzipping my hoodie and pulled it off. Itachi took the time to untie his ponytail, and as his glossy black hair fell down his back and over my hands and I pushed myself on top of him.

"Wait," He came halfway to his senses, "Tsukimi, what are we doing?"

I kissed him with every word, "I love you, and I'm afraid of what will happen tomorrow. This could be our only chance, and I'm sure that I want it to be with you,"

He kissed me and grabbed two hand fulls of my backside, "Who said you get to be on the top?"

I kissed him again and unlaced my corset at the same time. I ripped the corset off and threw it on the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt while I worked on my bra.

"You did, remember? You told me that I was bossy and in charge and that class was your time to be in command," I said playfully, throwing my bra away before I became serious, "Please, be gentle?"

* * *

She's a virgin no more!


	10. Confronted

I lay on my stomach, covered by Itachi's sheets. He stroked my spine while I just stared lovingly into his eyes.

"So, how do I compare with that girl?" Itachi gently teased, kissing the tip of my nose.

I hid my face in the pillow, "No words come to mind, but if I had to try, I'd say that you are just amazing and that I never find anyone better, even in heaven,"

"I have to give similar sentiments. Tsukimi, I'm glad that if this is our last day together, we spent it like this," He kissed my hand.

"No, we'll be together as soon as possible, whether it be a day, a year, or twenty years," I held him tightly.

"You would really wait that long for me?"

"I would wait for all eternity if I have to,"

"You're crazy," He snorted.

"Crazy in love, maybe,"

He smiled and held me tightly in his arms. I sighed when I glanced at the clock. School was almost over.

"We should get ready," He sat up but kept me in his arms.

"Why?" I asked defiantly.

"It will be much worse if Sasuke knows how far we went,"

"I don't see how,"

"Trust me, I know my brother,"

I nodded sadly and stood up, the sheets twisted around me like a dress. Itachi stood and grabbed my hips. I stepped toward him and placed my face over his heart.

"Tsukimi, I want to ask you something I shouldn't,"

"Ask me," I thought I already knew where this was going.

"Tsukimi, please, even if it takes next to an eternity, will you let me take you as mine?"

My eyes watered happily. It seemed that all I could do since I met Itachi was cry and tremble and worry and be happily, foolishly in love.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I am,"

I could feel everything else he wanted to say but couldn't, "I understand. Oh, Itachi, nothing at all could possibly make me happier!" I looked into his eyes.

"So we go from secret love to a secret engagement. What's next, a secret pregnancy?"

I smirked, "With everything against us, do you really want to press our luck any further?"

"Good point. We should take a shower," Itachi nodded to the clock.

"You go from a marriage proposal to taking a shower? I am engaged to such a strange man," It may have felt good to call him my boyfriend, but it was something else spectacular to say that we were engaged.

"You are indeed, but it is better not to speak of the engagement at all," He looked at me urgently.

I nodded and laughed hollowly, "Like I would yell out to everyone, like Sasuke, that I was marrying my teacher, six years my elder, after only knowing him for two days? That is crazy. Nice living it, but crazy," I parted from Itachi and started toward the bathroom.

Itachi followed me and we took an innocent enough shower. We dressed with minutes to spare. We sat in the kitchen and waited for Sasuke. I sat in Itachi's lap and he held me tightly.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen and sat on the counter. He ignored us and grabbed an apple. He examined it for a full minute, I swear, then he started to eat it. He set it back down after a few bites.

"So, Itachi, Tsukimi, I think we all know that you two are together. We also know that I want Tsukimi for myself," Sasuke cut right to the chase.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if I gave you any false hope or led you on in any way," I slid closer to Itachi.

"Brother, just tell us what you want," Itachi told him blandly.

Sasuke smirked, "Fine. Tsukimi, I want you to give yourself to me, or else I will tell the police and the school board about the two of you,"

"No. I won't do that. I refuse to have relations with anyone but Itachi,"

"Then I hope you two are satisified and ready for a long separation,"

I turned back to Itachi, wondering if maybe we should take that deal. Itachi shook his head.

"We are prepared," He told his brother with a nod.

"For now, but that won't last. Either you will fall for some guy you meet in prison or she will bend to my will,"

"Sasuke, would you really send your brother to jail?!" I exclaimed.

He paused in thought. I glanced back at Itachi. He was fearful that he already knew his fate was sealed. He gave me a quick hug.

"Wait, before you answer, take into consideration Tsunade. If Itachi gets busted, she will take me away from the both of you,"

He tilted his head, "That would put a kink in my plans, but my deal remains the same,"

"You heartless-" Itachi covered my mouth.

"Oh, quite the mouth on her. I like that,"

I shivered and thought over all my options, "Fine, if you keep us a secret, I will sleep with you. However, that will be six months of silence before I uphold my end,"

"Deal," Sasuke slid off the counter, "But if you don't, I will still get you, remember that," He left into his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Itachi yelled into my ear.

"My birthday is only five months away. We keep the secret that long, it won't matter any more,"

"You fool! Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"No, but this way lets me keep you! I only have to put up with his advances, but not the loneliness of being without you! I know that I would wait for you, but that wouldn't change the daily pain I would have to endure. Eventually, I might just crack. Either I'd be out of it, boozed up or high, or sober, but I might just finally give in to that creep. It's not a pretty picture, but its the truth. Itachi, I am just not strong enough to live without you, not now that I know completeness," I started to cry and ran from him.

I ran to my room and flung myself, face down, on the bed. I cried for several hours, left alone to wallow. Actually, it was for the best. I was sure that Itachi needed this time to think it over. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. Either way, if he let us, I would still be his bride-to-be. No matter what would happen, what could happen, I still love him.

"Tsukimi?" Itachi poked his head into my room.

I sat up and patted the bed next to me. He sat down and looked everywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I was scared and selfish,"

"No, I was the selfish one. I didn't fully think about how you would be affected. I guess I hoped that you would move on and live a normal life,"

"Move on? Impossible! Itachi, you should know that I could never move on from you. Even if I did marry some guy and have a continents worth of children, even if I did fall for him, I would leave with you without a single word,"

"Nice. You would have that many children and a devoted husband, but seeing me, you would leave them and let them think I kidnapped you? Have I influenced you that much?"

"Not you, my feelings for you," I hugged him, an awkward feat from our current positions.

"This is all crazy. We fell in love after a single glance, made love and got engaged after only two days, and are being blackmailed by my little brother. But, I would go through this all again, as long as you were with me,"

"I will always be with you," I smiled.

He looked at me for the first time since our fight, "I know you will be. Tsukimi, I love you so much,"

"I love you too, come what may," I kissed him.

"Well, school is going to be a bitch tomorrow," Itachi looked at me.

"Why?"

"For one thing, Sakura might be suspicious, Sasuke will be being a douche, and we won't have as much alone time as we did today,"

"No, tomorrow's Saturday," I smirked.

"So it is," He glanced at the clock which also flashed the date, "Well, we still have to put up with Sasuke,"

"Not exactly. We could throw a party here to keep him busy,"

"You want me, a teacher, to serve minors alcohol and to let them fuck everywhere in our house?"

"Yes," I nodded, "And if it troubles you that much, let me throw the party,"

"Fine, but we need to stock up on booze. You start making arrangements and I'll go to the store, tomorrow morning,"

"Why in the morning?"

"So I can have you to myself all night long," He flashed his devilish smile.

* * *

Party! But wow, is Sasuke twisted or what?


	11. The First Fight

The next morning I woke up happier then humanly possible, but sore as all hell. I was glad that I got to stay home and didn't have to walk around the store. Itachi was already awake, he was just holding me close.

"Morning," He kissed my shoulder blade.

"Morning. I'd say it was good, but I am in too great a mood and in way too much pain to give this morning an adequate title. I don't remember feeling like this the first time,"

"Well, in all fairness and technically, last night was like a weeks worth of sex,"

"That explains it. Well, pain aside, I've never felt better,"

"That reminds me, you never told me about that girl,"

"Well, truth be told, she was my foster sister. Her name was Shika, and she had been mistreated during most of her life, so she was bit messed up. Well, one night, I thought that she just wanted to talk, so I let her sit on the bed with me. She and I had sex that night and a few times after. Our family had shortly after been caught selling drugs, so we were separated," I told him shortly.

"Oh," He didn't know what to say.

"I saw her again two years later at orphanage, in a body bag after a family tried to kidnap her,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, she is better off dead,"

Itachi held me tightly. I don't know exactly why, but I didn't stop him.

"It was just sex, there really was no connection at all between us, if that's what's bothering you,"

"That's good to know," He kissed me again and got up.

"Oh, don't leave me yet!" I pouted.

"No, I'll never leave you. But, if we want that party, I need to go to the store,"

"You don't have go right now, do you?" I batted my lashes seductively.

"Heaven help us, what force did I unleash," Itachi got back in bed with me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I kissed his neck.

I sat up, panting heavily, "I need to get something to drink,"

"Can you get me something too?" Itachi rolled from his side to his back.

I nodded and pulled on a pair of underwear and my hoodie. I walked to the kitchen and got us a glass of water. Sasuke was sitting on the counter reading a poetry book, an earlier assignment from Itachi. He looked at me when I went to leave the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" He asked, closing his book.

"Good morning," I nodded to him.

"Have any plans for today?" He set the book down beside himself.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," I smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Stay home and you'll know," I winked, forgetting all the rottenness as of late, and left the kitchen with the water.

I walked back to Itachi and sat next to him. We drank the water in silence.

"Something weird just happened. I had a nice conversation with Sasuke," I set the empty cup down.

Itachi raised a worried eyebrow," Oh? What did you say?"

"Just hinted at the party and told him good morning,"

"You do remember what he's planning, right?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"I forgot. You put me in such high spirits, I couldn't help it,"

"I should get ready," He got up and walked toward the shower, "You coming?"

I followed him.

I got dressed in my stormy grey outfit, "So, since us wee rabbits are always busy, should I just not do my hair or should I give it a messy curl?"

"Down today. If you mess your hair up, we can just take another shower," Itachi wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, wee rabbit was it?" He chuckled.

"Well, we are putting rabbits to shame," I looked up at him.

"We are," Itachi agreed.

"And that agreaves me. Don't get me wrong, someday I wouldn't mind kids, but I just am not ready for that bullet yet," I looked away.

"As long as the children were ours, I don't care when they would come. No, even if they did have another father, I would still be there,"

"Thanks. So you're saying that you don't care if I'm knocked up?" I pushed myself away from Itachi.

"I'm saying that I would be here for you and that if you did did get pregnant, I would be happy to raise a child with you," He pulled me back into his arms.

"We'll talk about this more later. You have liquor to buy for minors," I snapped and left the room to start calling people.

Itachi followed me to the phone. He waited for me to hang up before speaking.

"Tsukimi, please don't be mad at me," He looked at me, full of sorrow at my anger.

"I'm not. Sorry, I should be starting my period any day now, so I'll be in a wavering mood," I forced a smile and turned back to the phone and covered the mouthpiece, "Hurry back?"

"Of course," He kissed my cheek and left the house.

After twenty minutes, everyone knew about the party. Itachi still wasn't back yet, so I went to the living room thing to wait. Sasuke sat on a chair doing his homework. He looked at me as I sat next to him.

"Well, aren't you just a nasty little tease?" He said, noting my corset and mini skirt.

"You should know that I won't be accepting," I thought of Itachi and our small fight before he left.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sasuke asked at my forlorn expression.

"That is only for Itachi and I to know," I shifted on my seat, "Does it usually take this long to get to the store and back?"

"Sometimes, it just depends on what's being purchased, his mood, and the traffic," Sasuke shrugged.

"His mood?" I inquired.

"So, you two did get into a fight. Yes, when Itachi is upset, he takes his time to cool down. So, what happened?"

"We just got into a fight about what would happen in the future,"

"Children?"

I looked at him, wondering how on earth he knew.

"Itachi's last girlfriend broke up with him because she wanted a family and a bigger commitment and he didn't. It's weird, I know, but true,"

"She broke up with him because he wouldn't commit?"

"As far as I know. I mean, there were other things, but that was the main reason for their spilt. Funnily enough, after three years, I thought he would have proposed to her,"

"They were together for three years?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep. If you want a commitment, I wouldn't expect one from him,"

"It's too soon to talk about marriage," I said dazed that I had only two days with him and we got engaged while his last girlfriend had three years worth of a goose egg.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I'm just a lazy ass.


	12. Fake Lovers

Itachi came back from the store and walked into the room, large brown bags in his strong arms, and looked at me. I ran up to him and helped put the bags in the kitchen. Once they were safely set down, I jumped into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for earlier! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I kissed him and said at high speeds.

He readjusted me so my legs weren't poking his spinal cord, "I love you too, but what brought this on?"

"Sasuke told me that you and your ex were together for three years and you never proposed!" I kissed him again.

Itachi remained quiet, but I was too hyper and happy to notice. I bounced around in his arms so much, that when Sasuke came in, he thought we had just been intimate.

"Sasuke, she's just happy because of what you told her," Itachi explained as I was still too excited to speak coherently.

"So, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

Itachi set me down, "I couldn't decide on how much or what exactly was needed, so that took a while, and then the cashier kept flirting with me and took her sweet time, and then someone got arrested and held up traffic,"

"That sucks, I missed you while you were gone," I smiled at him playfully.

Sasuke cleared his throat to remind us he was in the room. We ignored him and just stared lovingly at each other. Finally, we broke away.

"So I think that they'll be here in about four hours," I walked over toward the fridge and grabbed a cherry cream soda.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked me.

"Yeah," I opened my soda and took a drink.

"Cut the crap! What are you two planing?" Sasuke eyed us suspiciously.

I took a nice long sip to avoid answering the question.

"You will just have to wait," Itachi smirked, enjoying this chance to torment his brother.

"Itachi, be nice. I only like it when you're naughty when we're alone together," I smiled at him and handed him my soda.

"Thanks for that mental image," Sasuke snided sarcastically.

"My pleasure," I smiled boldly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and, deciding that he had had enough of us for the moment, left the kitchen. We waved at him behind his back. He flipped us off and stormed away. I laughed and sat on the counter.

"Itachi, I was thinking," I paused to be sure I made my mind up.

"Uht-O," Itachi grinned and stood against the counter.

I wrapped my legs and arms around him and put my head against his heart, "Itachi, our fight made me think....And I've decided that if I were, not matter how unlikely it is, pregnant, I'd be ready, as long as you were there with me,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"And also, I was thinking that I would like to get married on my birthday. Or at least close to my birthday," I looked up at Itachi.

He frowned, "Well, isn't that a bit early?"

"I'll be eighteen, so it won't matter, we'll just get weird looks is all," I too frowned.

Itachi laughed," Alright then,"

I didn't believe him, but there was a knock on the front door before I could respond. We detangled ourselves and answered the door together.

"It can't be for the party," I muttered as Itachi opened the door.

It was Sakura and Naruto. They were together, holding hands. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey, is it alright that we came early?" Sakura asked me, not Itachi.

I looked at Itachi sadly, I wanted to have some alone time before the party, but I couldn't make them leave just to come back, "It's fine! So, when did you two become a couple?"

Sakura stepped toward me and whispered in my ear, "We're not really, I just want to make Sasuke jealous. Do me a favor and don't tell Naruto?"

I nodded with a disapproving frown. She smiled sheepishly and followed me inside. Itachi and Naruto followed us. We walked into the living room and sat down. Sakura sat on Naruto, who sat next me. Itachi sat next to me and discreetly held my hand.

"So, who's all coming?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Who isn't?" I shrugged, "There will probably be people from other towns coming,"

"Well, there will certainly be a huge mess in the morning," Itachi laughed casually.

"Don't you mean the next night? People will be so smashed, they won't be able to leave until dusk!" Sakura said eagerly.

"I hope not!" I exclaimed and tightly grasped Itachi's hand with all my might.

"You're right, a lot of people will need showers," Naruto nodded.

"What about showers? Why is Sakura here?! On Naruto?" Sasuke walked into the room and took in the information before him slowly.

"The party!" Sakura hugged Naruto.

"Yeah, we're going out now!" Naruto threw in happily.

Sasuke made a face like he wanted to puke, "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Naruto beamed and kissed Sakura's cheek.

Itachi, Sasuke, and I shuddered at the gruesome display. The two new fake lovebirds seemed to notice nothing.

"That's what you two were up to. I should have guessed. I do have one question though, how did Tsukimi know all those numbers?" Sasuke looked at his brother for answers.

"Oh, I told her them earlier," Itachi shrugged and looked warningly at our guests. Earlier ment in the shower.

"Whatever," Sasuke covered, seeing Sakura's curious expression.

"Well, we might as well set up while we wait." I dropped Itachi's hand and stood up.

"Might as well," Itachi agreed.

* * *

How horrible! Poor Naruto, he doesn't deserve that! But, that's not at all surprising for Sakura....


	13. The Infamous Party Scene!

For the remaining time until the party, we all were busy cleaning and decorating. Sadly, all the time we got with our significant other was spent giving or receiving orders. The house looked great when we finally finished though, so that was comforting. When the first few people showed up with a keg, I snook Itachi aside after he pointed where to place the heavy burden.

"Uh, I have a quick question about a class," I dragged Itachi away to a more private area as more people crowded inside, "We should leave when the next wave arrives,"

"Tsukimi, I was thinking about that, and we should just lock ourselves securely in our room,"

"Are you sure that's wise?" I flexed my eyebrow in worry.

"Well, where could we go?" He shrugged and led me back to our room.

I sighed, defeated, and followed him up the completely empty staircase to our room. He let me inside my side and he went in his. We locked the doors and blocked them off in as many ways possible. I sat on my bed and waited for my love, my Itachi.

"You are so perfect," He smiled at me and sat next to me on the bed.

I grabbed my ankle and settled into a sitting position on my thigh. I held Itachi tightly in a hug that lasted for a full and silent twenty minutes. Only our breathing and heartbeats could be heard.

"Itachi, I love you, so much. However, I feel this will end badly if we stay," I whispered urgently.

"Nonsense," He shook his head.

"I hope you're right and I'm wrong," I shook my head slowly.

He grabbed my hand, "That is indeed a first. My lovely bride-to-be, fear not, for we will be safe in this place,"

I sighed contentedly, "I believe you, and that will be true forever more,"

Hours later, the party grew louder and more intense. We heard nothing at all, wrapped happily together in our physical love. Sadly, were we more careful and alert, we could have avoided what was to happen next.

The party grew so out of hand, the cops, in full force, arrived to break it all up. They raided the whole house of people, booze, and drugs that we did not were present. Anyway, in the people torn from the house, myself and Itachi were included. If people were surprised to see certain couples, they were shocked to the very core of death to see Itachi and I.

The police imediately slapped the cuffs on Itachi, barely conceled in one of the sheets. I ran after him, tearstreaked and wrapped just as poorly in the second pair of sheets.

"Itachi! No, stop! You can't take him! Please don't!" I chased him to the squad car where an officer stopped to hear my pleas, "I love him!"

"Sush, there, there, the liquor will wear off soon enough and you can live peacefully with a better teacher," The officer smiled and got into his car and drove my beloved away.

I fell to my knees on the dirt and started to cry freely. All the remaining bystanders, who all heard the last part of my plea, left. Sasuke, the only other sober person left, knelt next to me.

"They took him away!" I cried and grabbed onto his shirt.

He held me in a friendly, comforting way, "We'll get him out tomorrow, don't worry,"

I cried harder, "What if they don't let us? Sasuke, we were going to get married on my eighteenth birthday, but he might still be in prison. We were going to get married!!"

Sasuke helped me up and led me back inside, "You really love him that much?"

"What?" I asked, sitting on the couch with my head cradled over his heart.

"You love him enough to marry him while you're still a teen?"

"I'd marry him at a moments notice," I finally slowed my tears.

"So, you two are really in genuine love. Tsukimi, as my sister," He swallowed both literally and figuratively, "I will leave you two be. No, I will try my hardest to reunite you both,"

I moved away from him completely, "No tricks? You really mean it?"

"I swear on my whole families graves, I am telling you the truth," He smiled, looking almost sick.

"Thank you, this means more than you will ever know," I hugged him.

"Sleep well, for tomorrow we appeal," Sasuke grimaced and stood.

He offered me his hand.

"I'm not tried yet,"

"Maybe not, but you may want to select a better cover," He offered his hand to me again.

I took it. He helped me up and released his grip.

"Can I ask something personal?"

I looked at him for a skeptical second and nodded.

"You and Itachi were talking about children today, right?"

I nodded, knowing that wasn't his question.

"Well, why? You two have only been together for a sort time and there was no time certainty,"

I smiled in spite of myslef and the current circumstances, "I'm not sure, but I just feel that there is child growing in me. I can just tell,"

"That seems unlikely, but certainly plausible. If you do see him but he can't leave yet, you shouldn't tell him and get his hopes up, just in case it is nothing,"

"You think?"

"I know," He nodded.

I smiled, "Well thanks. I never thought I could say this, but I hope we can put the past behind us and become friends. If there is a child, I hope that you will be there to be a positive influence and a confident ally of the child,"

"I hope so too. 'Night," Sasuke left to his room.

I held my belly with a smile, I was so positive that I was pregnant. But I was scared, if I was, Itachi wasn't by my side like he promised he would be, though it wasn't entirely his fault.

* * *

0.0


	14. A Long Day

The next morning, I dressed in a loose shirt and pants. Sasuke waited for me at breakfast, though neither of us ate. He half-heartedly chided that I should eat. The phone rang and the machine picked up a message from Tsunade.

"Tsukimi?! Are you alright? I heard what happened last night and I need to talk!" Her voice was panic-stricken like a real parent.

I looked darkly at Sasuke, "We better hurry,"

"Yeah, but first a quick stop," He dragged me to the car without another word.

Normally I would I have fought to make him answer, but I was far too sad and spent to waste the energy. Sasuke too seemed out-of-sorts.

He stopped at the doctors office, "Better get inside,"

I shook my head but got out of the car. Sasuke followed me inside the office. He bribed the nurses with his looks to speed up our wait time. I made a quick mental note to thank him later.

Finally, after three hours, we sat in the doctors office waiting to hear the final verdict. The doctor, an older-looking man with silver hair and a white germ mask, stepped inside the office smoothly.

"Tsukimi?" The doctor said loudly.

"Yes?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"And you are the father?" He turned to Sasuke.

"Uncle. The father's in jail," Sasuke answered shortly.

"Pity, but not at all surprising-" The doctor shook his head.

"Dammit, am I knocked up or not?" I demanded.

The doctor looked at me in shock, "Yes, I believe so, but it is still so early-"

I jumped from my seat and ran toward the door, I couldn't wait to tell Itachi the good news. Sasuke threw some money at the doctor and followed me. He smiled at me in a congratulatory way when we sat back in the car. I started to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"Just happy that I am going to have a baby, but scared that I'll have to do it alone,"

"I'll be there, don't worry," Sasuke smiled and drove us to the police department.

I went to visit Itachi in his cell while Sasuke took care of things at the front desk. He was asleep, so I went back to Sasuke. He was fighting with the secrtary. I pulled him back and led him back to wait with me for Itachi to wake up.

"Tsukimi, am I dreaming?" Itachi woke up just as we went to sit down.

I ran over to him and hugged him through the bars. A guard pulled me away from him.

"Careful, ma'am, that one's in here for having sex with a minor," He tilted his hat at me.

"I know. Oh, Itachi, I missed you so much last night!" I hugged him through the bars again.

"I missed you too. What took you so long?"

"Well, I have something to tell you," I looked at him, both nervous and excited.

"Oh?" Itachi glanced over at Sasuke for the first time, "Why are you grinning like an idiot? Finally let Sakura get her wish?"

"Itachi!" I scolded.

"Sorry, I was just hoping to see you earlier is all," He answered gruffly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Sasuke and I were-"

"Sasuke and you? I'm in holding for one fucking night and you betray me? With my brother of all people! What the fuck is that shit? You ungrateful, lying, unworthy whore! I hope he was worth it, because you had the best in me,"

My mouth fell and I ran back to the car in tears. I stood in the cold for ten solid minutes while Sasuke was inside. He opened the car once we was outside with me and let me inside.

"Why would he say all those mean things? Why? What did I do?" I sobbed to Sasuke.

He took a deep breath, "I think he's just sore at everything that happened last night is all. None of it is your fault, and deep down he knows that,"

"So what took you so long? Did you tell him?"

"No, that is between the both of you. But, what will you do when you get home? Will you tell Tsunade the full truth or will you run?"

"I'll tell her. If she makes a decision I can't live with, then I'll run straight home,"

"Home?" Sasuke inquired.

"Home, with you and Itachi. This baby deserves at least one male family member,"

"Home sounds nice. I haven't had a home since my family died, but I think I can with you, Itachi, and your baby," Sasuke started the car and drove to Tsunade's.

"I think it's best if I take you straight home, she's waited long enough," Sasuke explained.

"Good idea. I just hope everything works out," I shuddered and looked out the window.

"It will be," Sasuke finally said as Tsunade's house pulled into sight, "Should I stay or leave?"

"I think you should leave," I opened the door and got out of the car, "I'll call with her verdict. Bye,"

Sasuke nodded and drove off after I closed the car door. Not having my key, I knocked on the door. Tsunade answered frowning. She hugged me when she saw that it was me.

"Tsukimi!! You're alright!" Tsunade released me.

"I am, but we really need to talk," I stepped inside the house and walked into the living room.

We sat down, face-to-face, Tsunade staring at me intently, waiting to hear what I had to say. I recounted everything that happened, omitting nothing in my narrative. She just sat there listening stoically, taking in my account and forming what to do with me and my child now.

"I assume that you want to keep it?" She asked, the baby being a crucial ingredient to her plans.

"And I want to marry the father," I nodded.

"And you've thought your plans through completely?" She raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"We have, well, mostly,"

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked me.

I looked at her questioningly, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

"Well, I didn't think about that part. I thought we would keep our relationship a secret until my next birthday, when we would marry and spend our lives together,"

"What if someone asked about the baby?" She challenged.

"I would say that my boyfriend no one knew got me pregnant, but only a day or so after we got engaged,"

"Well, that plan has been nixed, seeing how you two were busted together and you shouted that you loved him in front of the entire student body and the police,"

"How did you know about that?"

"My childhood friend, Charlie, is the head of the police. Not to mention that it was plastered all over the Internet,"

I hung my head and sighed, "I should have known,"

"Stupid antics aside, what are you going to do now? It will be very hard to get him free, and even if we could, it would be at least four months before you two could touch each other,"

"That long? Well, what could we do?"

"Did I not just tell you that my friend is head of the police? I'm sure he could help, and if the courts knew that you were having his child, that would help. And since you are almost a legal adult..." Tsunade trailed off.

"That could help?" I asked.

"Yes, but what would you do with your remaining months? Would you stay here? Or would you move in with your family?"

"Remaining months? Move?" I asked her in total bewilderment.

"Itachi," Tsunade clarified.

"Well, I hate how you worded it. I mean, you are my mom,"

"I'm your mother?" Tsunade teared up dramatically.

"Of course. Even in the two days I've known you, you have already shown more compassion and caring than any other parent I've had," I nodded.

"That means so much. Anyway, I have no problem letting you stay," Tsunade beamed.

"Thank you, mom. I need to call Sasuke to tell him what's going on," I smiled and left toward the kitchen phone.

I dialed Sasukeand waited for him to answer. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Sasuke, it's Tsukimi,"

"I thought so. I just entered the house,"

"Yeah, Tsunade took it really well. She's going to let me stay until things get settled with me and Itachi,"

"That's good, well, I'll talk to you later," Sasuke hung up.

I was too happy to care. Tsunade came into the kitchen as I was making a late snack.

"Pregnancy cravings already?" She teased my pickles and nacho chips.

"No, I've always liked to combine those two foods," I shook my head.

"Interesting. Anyways, I just got off the phone with Charlie and he says that we can get Itachi whenever,"

"Really?"

Tsunade nodded. I set the food down on the counter and ran toward the door.

Tsunadeand Charlie, a balding blonde man with a handlebar mustache, stood at the front desk settling the final details while I waited for the guard to come back with Itachi.

"Tsukimi?" Itachi asked when he saw who was here to get him.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry! Oh, I missed you!"

"No, I'm sorry. Sasuke had some choice words that made me feel bad for jumping to conclusions,"

"Itachi, the reason we were late is that I was at the doctor," I paused to see his reaction.

"Are you alright?" He asked in alarm.

"Perfect, now that I have you back," I smiled and tightened my grip on him.

"Why did you go then?"

"I'm pregnant, well, maybe. But I know that I am in my heart, so...." I trailed off to give him time to register that information.

"Pregnant?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but the doctor isn't one hundred percent sure. Are you alright with that?"

Itachi burst into a huge grin, "I'm so glad to hear that!"

I started to sob happily, "So we're a family now,"

"Yeah, we are," Itachi kissed the top of my head.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "So, you two lovebirds coming?"

Itachi kept one arm around my waist and turned toward Tsunade, "Yeah, and thank you,"

Tsunade smiled at us. Itachi and I followed her to her car and we sat together in the backseat. She drove us to her house.

"I'm sure you want to see your brother, but I need to talk to you. Not to mention I don't think my daughter could stay away from you any longer," Tsunade said as she pulled up to the house.

Itachi and I made our way to the couch and sat side-by-side in front of Tsunade, "Before you start, I have one thing to say to you. I do thank you for helping me out, but I will not stay away from Tsukimi or our child,"

"I respect that, nor did I expect less from you. Charlie let you go, hearing that Tsukimi had my permission to be with you," Tsunade clarified.

"Oh," Itachi said.

"Yes, I know that you two are planning on getting married and raising your child. I assume that you both will move in together. But I think it's safe to say that you can no long be a teacher anymore. You should see, but expect a no,"

"I didn't even think about my job after the party," Itachi said.

"I figured so. Well, you better start tomorrow before class. Tsukimi, I don't know what to do about school if they won't let him back," Tsunade looked at me.

"I'll home school her," Itachi reassured my mom.

I yawned, suddenly tired, "Long day,"

Tsunade looked at me and stood up, "You should sleep. Don't bother using the guest room, nothing more could happen,"

Itachi nodded and picked me up bridal style, "Good night,"

* * *

Itachi yelling at her in the first prison scene was actually inspired by Panic at the Disco's "Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"


	15. Geography Class

We walked to my room, me telling him where to go. He looked around and laid me down on the bed. He sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't believe everything that has happened to us," Itachi said without looking at me.

"Yeah, but everything is behind us now," I said tiredly.

"I suppose. Tsukimi, I'm sorry this happened to you,"

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for at all!" I almost yelled.

"But you told me that you didn't want to have a baby yet,"

"Well, now that I found out I most likely do have a baby, I feel differently," I told him.

"So, you really are fine that things will be different?"

"Itachi, the only way things could now be normal is for me to leave you, and that is something I'll never ever do,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just making sure you were happy,"

"Itachi, the only way I'm not happy is if I'm not with you," I hugged him tightly.

He grabbed my hands in his, "I feel exactly the same way,"

I kissed him and he kissed me back. We started to make out and paused after several minutes.

"I forgot how nice that was," Itachi said, kissing me again.

"I can show you something even better," I pulled him on top of myself and removed his shirt.

I awoke from my wedding dreams, covered with my blanket and Itachi's arms. Itachi, awake before me like always, was stoking my hair. I kissed his nose and smiled at him.

"Today deterimes the rest of our lives," He reminded me, as I though I could forget.

"Should I come with you?" I sat up.

"It would be better, I think, if you did," Itachi sat up and kissed my shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't think we have the time," I said pitifully.

Itachi chuckled, "No, we don't,"

I puffed my cheeks out angrily. Itachi deflated my cheeks, laughing softly as he did so. I smiled, kissed his nose, and got out of the bed. Itachi followed me. He wrapped his arms around me with a towel and followed me to the bathroom.

After our uneventful shower, we got ready. Me in a loose pair of jeans and a pale blue tee and Itachi in a faded suit that was slightly too tight that belonged to Tsunade. I braided my hair to the left side, not that it matters. We decided to skip breakfast, but Itachi did gently scold me about skipping breakfast in my condition. Tsunade stopped us before we left the house.

"Wait, I want you to borrow my car," She stood with her arms tightly folded over a sage green robe.

"Are you sure?" Itachi ran his thumb over my elbow.

"I can't have my pregnant daughter walking in the cold," She insisted and tossed Itachi the keys.

"Thanks mom, we'll see you later!" I waved and opened the door.

"There is no way to make up for everything you've done," Itachi nodded.

"Just promise you'll take care of my baby girl," Tsunade smiled and waved.

Itachi closed the door and opened the car door for me. He closed it after I was buckled up. He got in the car and drove us to the school. We were silent, the task ahead racking our nerves. We arrived at the school, the principal being the only other person there. Holding hands, we walked into his office.

"I was wondering when you two would arrive," The principal sat down at his desk.

"Pein, sir, please let me explain-" Itachi began.

"Save it for anyone who asks. Itachi, you are the best teacher here at the school, hands down, and we'd be stupid to fire you. It is true that we frown heavily on student-teacher relationships, but she does have adult permission to be with you, and as long as your relationship doesn't interfere with the school, you two may stay,"

"Thank you sir," Itachi nodded in thanks.

"One more thing, you should cancel that sex ed class of yours," Pein stood up, showing that the meeting was over.

We left to Itachi's class and I took my seat in the back. Itachi sat with me on top of the desk until school started. Sasuke and several others were relieved to see Itachi. I had fewer, though more sever glares today, but I didn't care.

"So, I take it that you two are allowed to stay together," Sasuke asked me as Itachi informed the class that sex ed was canceled.

"Yes, we are," I smiled happily to say the least.

"Good thing that class was canceled. We were doing an awful job," Sasuke said blankly.

"God, with everything that's happened, I totally forgot about that class. In fact, school just feels like a void to waste time," I stared blankly at the map Itachi was showing us.

"Wow, it's been about a week since all this started. It feels longer," Sasuke said as Itachi passed out papers.

"I hope the both of you were listening," He said and brushed my hand gently as he handed me the papers.

I gave him a 'yeah right' smile. He shook his head and returned to his desk. I handed Sasuke a paper and looked looked at my own. It was a packet on islands. I looked suspiciously at Itachi, thinking he was up something. Sakura pulled me from my dark yet blissful thoughts.

"So, that boyfriend was Itachi the whole time, wasn't it?" Sakura, in Naruto's empty seat, asked me sharply.

"Yes, it was him," I nodded, "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. After the party, when Sasuke took you back inside, I wanted to check up on you, but Naruto was upset and told me it was better if we just left. I haven't seen him since,"

Sakura went to work and left me alone for the rest of class. Sasuke, once he was sure Sakura wasn't listening, turned to me.

"She really doesn't seem to care that her boyfriend is missing, nor that he was upset the last time she saw him," Sasuke stated.

"No, she doesn't," I agreed, "Hey, why do you think Itachi handed us this?"

"Dunno, but if I had to guess, I'd think it was something for the both of you," Sasuke answered blandly, not wanting to think about us, even though he now accepted us.

"My sentiments as well," I nodded,

We worked silently until our first break. The class seemed to empty faster than usual.

"Don't take too long," Sasuke left last, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the corner of Itachi's desk, "He's still a prat I see,"

Itachi grabbed me and moved me to his lap, "So why isn't Naruto here?"

"Sakura doesn't know," I shrugged, worried about my friend.

"Or so she claims," Itachi mused.

"Stressing problems aside, what's the deal with that assignment?" I pecked his cheek.

"You noticed?" He asked in mock amazement.

"Hmph, keep that up and and you'll be sleeping alone," I stared into his eyes sharply.

"You can't possibly stay mad at me, now can you?" Itachi kissed me deeply.

"No, not for that," I admitted sheepishly after I could think again.

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise? You can't even wait for two days?"

"Two days? Well, I guess I could wait that long," I kissed him again.

I peeled away reluctantly as Sasuke came back into the class and tapped my shoulder, "Class,"

* * *

Aww, what a good brother! =D


	16. Naruto's House

We walked back to our desks in silence. I wondered what it would be like a few months from now, assuming that I was pregnant. I so knew I was, I just needed proof was all. Hell, I knew it, so who needed the proof? It's not like I made up the pregnancy to keep Itachi, I had him long before. Well, two days or so, because after our first time, we were inseparable. Oh, I hoped the baby doesn't interfere with our sex life. I mean, stop us. We could go without, I'm sure, we just don't. Maybe the baby will make it better. Oops, I should quit thinking about all this during class.

I stopped my baby/sex thoughts and focused on my work. Well, mostly. Itachi was mean, teasing me with islands then tormenting me with detailed packets on childbirth that made most of the class faint. I surprisingly held it together, a fact that both gladdened Itachi and disappointed him. I was miffed that he wanted me to faint again, just so we could have another few minutes together in peace and solitude. Those minutes were awesome, yes, but fainting in front of everyone? What a jerk. Well, I still love him.

I bit my cheek angrily, "The jerk,"

"Why?" Sasuke asked me, one of the only other people who held it together.

"He wanted me to faint again so we could have a few minutes alone. That's just asking to get fired right there, don't you think?" I fumed.

"No, if he wanted to get fired, he would totally just take you in front of everyone. Or he would quit," Sasuke nodded as he envisioned both scenarios.

"Yeah, could you not invision me while we're in the same room?" I asked.

"No promises, but I'll try," He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang, signalling lunch. I got up and slowly picked my way around stirring bodies. Some went straight to the nurse and some went to the lunch room. Sasuke joined the lunchroom crowd, but not before asking a favor.

"Hey, if you two don't make it back in time, could you please pick me up after school?"

Itachi sighed, "Agreed,"

Sasuke left and I turned to Itachi, "Are you planing on whisking me away?"

"I was toying with some ideas. But first things first, we need to make a quick visit," Itachi kissed my cheek and was out the door with me trailing faithfully behind. He quickly asked Deidara to take over if we didn't come back in time. He nodded with a smirk.

"He's a pervert, isn't he?" I asked Itachi once we were in the car.

"He was in college," Itachi shrugged, "It was very annoying being his roommate, what with all the girls,"

"You trying to make me jealous?"

"No, I was a good boy and studied!" He said in mock hurt.

"I bet. Well, I certainly made you do a 180, didn't I?" I laughed as we sped on to our destination.

Our destination, it turned out, was Naruto's house. I only figured it out when he answered the door in his pjs. He was shocked to see us standing at the door.

"Naruto, why didn't you come to class?" Itachi asked kindly.

"Is that all?" Naruto sounded relieved.

"No. May we come in? I have a lot that I wish to say," I asked sweetly.

"Oh, sure," Naruto quickly lost his perky baring.

We walked inside to the frog themed living room. We sat down, Itachi and I side-by-side, Naruto facing us.

"Naruto, Sakura said that you flipped out when Sasuke took me back inside the house. Why?" I asked him worriedly.

"That's kinda personal...." Naruto looked at Itachi.

Itachi stood up and left the room knowingly. I looked at Naruto.

"Please, you're my best friend and I'm worried about you! Please, tell me why! I promise that I won't tell a soul, even Itachi," I started to cry.

"Don't cry. Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep this between us,"

"I promise on pain of death," I held my hand up.

"Ok, I love Sasuke. He never once showed interest in anyone before, so it was no problem, but after the party when you fell in tears, he ran to your side. I really freaked out," Naruto explained, close to tears himself.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Well, don't worry, because I love Itachi and if Sasuke did ever like me, he doesn't anymore," I smiled reassuringly.

"That's good,"

"So, let me ask something, if you love Sasuke, why the interest in Sakura?"

"To try to make him jealous, and to throw off any suspicion," He admitted.

"Makes sense, and is very cleaver. I didn't think you had it in you, no offence,"

"None taken," He smiled, "You know, it feels really good to have someone to confide in,"

"Yeah, that reminds me! It isn't a tight secret, but I might be having Itachi's baby!"

"Congrats! So, who all knows?"

"Tsunade, Itachi, and Sasuke,"

"So family," Naruto smiled again, his perkiness returning.

"So is that the only reason you didn't go to school?" I asked.

"Yep," He nodded.

Itachi poked his head through the doorway, "Came I come back in?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled.

"So things have been settled?" Itachi asked me.

"Yes,"

"Well, I must admit something, when I heard Tsukimi crying, I kinda overheard the rest of the conversation,"

"Itachi!" I scolded.

"Well, it may work out. I was planing on keeping this a secret, but I was going to take a small vacation with Tsukimi, and I rented a whole jet and bought a small cottage with plenty of rooms. Now, we can all go. Naruto, if you want, this is a chance to win over my brother. If all fails, you can just blame the water or something, but I'm sure you'll succeed," Itachi added the last part at my glare.

"Really? You'd help me out?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you just need Jiraiya's permission, and some clothes and things,"

"My permission for what? Why aren't you at school right now?" Jiraiya, an old man with long wild hair, scolded suddenly from what I took to be the doorway of his room.

"Jiraiya sir-" I started.

"Oh-oh, who's the babe?" Jiraiya turned to me.

"A friend," I realized that I could get his permission for Naruto, "Anyways, we were wondering if Naruto could come on vacation with us? I mean, if he left, just think of all time you could have with the women,"

"Fine, he can go," Jiraiya said without a seconds hesitation.

"We'll pick him up later," Itachi said, grabbing my hand and leading me away as quickly as he could.

"Bye!" I called from the door.

"That was not what I was expecting," I said as we drove away from Naruto's house.

"Me neither. I was expecting him to say you, not my brother,"

"Right? Well, that was so sweet of you, to invite him like that,"

"Yeah, well, this way I don't have worry about him while we're gone,"

"So, you really are taking me away?" I asked as Itachi pulled into his house.

Itachi smiled that devilish smile I loved so much and helped me out of the car. We went back inside the house and he went into the kitchen to make some calls. I went to start packing my things and some of his stuff. He came back in the room grinning.

"Well, everything is settled," Itachi pulled me to his face and kissed me.

I dropped the boxers I was holding as he threw me onto the bed.

I looked at the clock and groaned, "We better go and pick up Sasuke,"

"No, you can stay and finish packing. I'll get him myself," He kissed my lower back as he slid out of the bed.

"I'll miss you," I smiled and sat up.

"Me too," He quickly threw some clothes on.

I sighed and grabbed some clothes myself as Itachi kissed my forehead and left to get his brother. I dressed and finished the packing while he was gone. Sasuke and Itachi came back while I making them some dinner. Well, ramen, but that still counts!


	17. Midnight Flight

"Hey," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen as he and his brother got home from school.

Itachi grabbed my waist and kissed my neck, "Miss me?"

"Of course!" I poured the noddles into bowls and handed them out.

Mine I left plain. Sasuke and Itachi's had shrimp and pork miso. We ate and chatted happily. Sasuke was surprisingly silent about our absence.

"So, now that our wonderful dinner is done, I have an announcement. Sasuke, you, me, Tsukimi, and Naruto are going on vacation,"

"Naruto?" He was surprised, but seemed happy to hear that Naruto would be going.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you while Itachi cleans the dishes?" I asked, telling Itachi that I wanted to investigate Naruto's chances with my eyes.

"Sure," Sasuke stood and led me into his room.

His room was plain, navy and white with a poster or two. He sat on the floor and I took the seat at his desk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we're friends and almost family, so I just wanted to get to know you better is all,"

"So you're about to go all slumber party on me, aren't you?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Tsk, and how would you know how girls act at a slumber party?"

"Movies," He countered.

"You were expecting sex in those movies, weren't you?"

"Moving on, what do you want to know?" He evaded the question with a slightly sour look on his face.

"Why did you watched sleep-over movies," I asked in a tone that implied that I would only get to the point once he fessed up.

He growled, "They sounded mildly interesting at the time,"

"Ok. So, what do you look for in a person? Romantically?"

"Someone I can connect with who I don't hate," He answered shortly.

"So, does that mean you could fall for a guy?" I pushed.

"Are you asking if I'm gay?"

"Or bi," I asked innocently.

"Well, in all honesty, you were the first girl that caught my attention,"

"So, you are....what?" I asked.

"I thought I was gay, but now I think I'm bi,"

"That works, Ok," I nodded.

"So is that all you wanted to know?"

"Pretty much," I nodded, about to get up.

"So, you don't want to know who I like?" He asked me tauntingly.

"Well, if you're willing to tell me," I looked at him.

"Promise to keep it a secret? Itachi doesn't even know that I liked guys,"

"I promise," I held my hand up.

"Naruto," He told me grudgingly.

"Really?!" I asked in shock.

"What?" He asked in surprise at my reaction.

"No reason-"

"Tsukimi, I would like a word," Itachi called me away.

"Thanks," I waved to Sasuke and left his room running.

"So?" Itachi asked me once we were in his room.

"Can't say," I smiled, hinting that it was good.

He rolled his eyes, "You're such a horrible hinter. I got the truth from your smile,"

"Well, that's only because you were eavesdropping," I kissed the tip of his nose like always.

"I can't wait any longer. Tsukimi, let's leave tonight," Itachi grabbed my hand.

"Well, that would give us more time together," I smiled at him.

Itachi nodded, dropped my hand, and grabbed the bags. He lugged them into the living room. I got Sasuke while he loaded the car.

"You're lucky, I just finished packing," Sasuke zipped his bag and walked toward the car.

Itachi locked all the doors inside and outside the house and started the car with me in front and Sasuke in the back. We drove to Naruto's house to collect him and Itachi sent Sasuke in to get him while he called to get the jet ready. I just smiled at Itachi the whole time.

"Wow, I didn't know we'd be leaving tonight," Naruto said as he got in the car.

"Wait, Sasuke, Naruto, will you trade places with us?" I asked them kindly.

"Sure," They agreed.

So, we switched places. Itachi and I snuggled in the back while Sasuke drove us to the airport. Naruto chatted with Sasuke the whole drive.

"So, why'd you ask for the switch?" Itachi asked as I snuggled my head against his chest.

"I just wanted to hold you," I explained.

Itachi held me the whole drive and I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up on the jet, cradled in Itachi's arms with my legs across the seat. Sasuke and Naruto were asleep with their heads supported by the other. I chuckled when I saw that.

Itachi looked at me and said in a half-asleep daze, "You're awake,"

"Yeah, let's go back to sleep," I yawned and closed my eyes.

I woke up again, Naruto and Sasuke bickering like a married couple, and Itachi was stroking my hair, humming at me, completely oblivious to our companions.

"You must really love my hair," I muttered to Itachi.

"I do. I love everything about you," He kissed me deeply.

"I love everything about you too" I kissed him back.

"There are other people here, remember?" Sasuke hissed.

"We know. We'd probably have been naked hours ago if we were alone," I teased.

"Hell, who needs to be alone? We're all adults, for the most part," Itachi smirked at me sideways.

Naruto looked around thoughtfully. Itachi shook his head slightly. Sasuke looked at me to see if he should try something. I too shook my head.

"Wait, that place you bought, it has how many rooms?" I asked Itachi.

Catching my drift, Itachi said, "Four, but two are still under construction. You two don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"Nah, we're both guys," Naruto said.

"It's no problem," Sasuke agreed.

"Itachi, is there any way we could talk in private?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have to pee," Naruto went off to the bathroom.

"I'll see about breakfast," Sasuke said and went off to find a stewardess.

"Itachi, I know it's creepy, but those two as a couple seems really hot,"

"You couldn't wait to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to wait to have you in me,"

"You seem hornier, now that you have a baby,"

"So my prayers have been answered," I said, semi-sarcastically.

"You know that the chances of being walked in on are over a hundred percent," He checked.

"So?" I pulled at his pants.

Itachi rolled his eyes as I kissed him and removed his pants completely.

"It burns! My eyes need bleach! I'm blind!" Sasuke yelled when he walked in to see Itachi and me.

"Wha? Oh my fucking Christ! My teacher and friend! Ack! My friend's family are going at it like rabbits! Jesus, I'm blind!" Naruto screamed.

"You happy now?" Itachi asked, pulling up his pants.

I merely nodded with a huge grin plastered on my face. Itachi rolled his eyes and put my pants back on for me.

"There, you traumatized my brother and his friend for life. Good job," Itachi laughed.

"You are both so evil," Sasuke whined as he sat down across from us.

"It's our job as family!" I held my heart in mock hurt.

"Hm, family," Naruto said glumly and plopped into his seat.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arm comfortingly around his neck, "Naruto, we'll always be your family! This moment is proof!"

"Really?" He asked.

"You're so damn twisted woman, but you're right," Sasuke agreed.

"You have no idea," Itachi told his brother.

I glared at Itachi, "But I'm right, right?"

"Of course you are!" He quickly agreed.

"That's good to know," Naruto smiled at us all.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! :D


	18. Hook, Line, and Sinker

We landed thirty minutes later. The land was lush green and littered with lakes. Beaches with white sand dotted the island with teal waters surrounding us on all sides. Small villages were scattered everywhere. A large cottage stood on a hill, encased on three sides by a lake. That cottage was where we were staying.

"How do you like it?" Itachi asked.

"This place is perfect!" I exclaimed, at loss for how great this place is.

He smiled and led us to our destination. Naruto and Sasuke looked around with mild interest. I stared at everything and drank it in.

"So, before we go inside, there is something I want to do," Itachi led us to a small church.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Itachi!" I started to cry, "But I don't have a dress or anything!"

He chuckled, "I took care of it,"

I smiled weakly, "Of course you did,"

"Naruto, take her to change," Itachi grabbed Sasuke and took him inside.

Naruto took me inside, passed several beautiful wedding ornaments. We followed signs into a back room. A gorgeous white dress stood waiting for me. A suit was waiting for Naruto as well. We changed and after my hair was tied back by a nun, I walked down the aisle to Itachi.

Everything was so perfect, so beautiful, and so fast. Our vows, said on the spot, made me cry worse than anything in my life yet. The whole time, all I could focus on was Itachi.

"Tsukimi, in the short time I've known you, you have stolen my heart, mind, body, and soul. You confused me, teased me, and loved me. I still feel as if this is a dream, for you are far too perfect to be real. You have shown such heart and compassion, it makes me crazy to think you want to waste your life with me. I love you more than anything in this or any life of any single person," Itachi cried as he looked into my soul and squeezed my hands.

"Itachi, I instantly loved you, even though I shouldn't have. You stole my heart with a glance, and I'm so glad that you did. You chose me to spend your life with, and I feel as if that is the stupidest move anyone could make. But at the same time, you make me feel more important than anyone. You have taken my life and made it worth something. You have done everything right and are just perfect. If I could have picked any man or woman to spend my life with, I would be insulted, because I already found you. I may be a child still, but I am sure of this decision and I still will be a hundred years from now," I cried and started to shake.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest or whatever said.

Itachi smiled, held me, and kissed me tenderly. We ran from the church to the lakeside.

"Oh, I love you so much," I whispered into Itachi's hair as we danced slowly.

"I know, I love you too," He whispered back.

"So, we're really married, aren't we?"

He spun me away and back, "We are, but we can have another wedding if you wish,"

"No, This one was perfect and it would be an insult," We stopped dancing and stared into each others eyes.

"So, sis, how does the married life feel?" Sasuke walked up to us.

"Well, bro, it has yet to sink in," I held Itachi.

"Congrats, Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto bowed his head to Itachi and I.

"Mrs. Uchiha. Wow, that just feels weird to say, but a good weird," I smiled at Itachi.

"Well, I hate to tear you away from such a jumping bash, but it's getting late," Itachi told me tenderly yet sarcastically at the same time.

The sun just started to set. The ceremony must have lasted longer than I realized. But who cares what time of day it was? I was married to the man I loved and was going to have his child. Maybe a bit backwards, but in my defence, we were engaged before I found out about the baby.

"See ya. I think I'm gonna stick out here for a while," Sasuke shuddered as he remembered walking in on us.

"Alright. See you when I see you," I waved as Itachi swooped me off my feet.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Well, that's sweet and all, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Beats the fuck out of me," Sasuke shrugged at Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, what would you say if I told you I had to tell you something that would change our friendship forever?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"I'd say I have to do the same exact thing," Sasuke admitted, looking away.

"So, then, should I go first?" Naruto asked insecurely.

"Well you brought it up, blockhead," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, this is serious!" Naruto huffed.

"I know," He said.

"Sasuke, I like you," Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks bright red.

"I like you too," Sasuke smiled, relieved that his feelings were returned.

"You do?" Naruto asked brightly.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke reconfirmed for the blonde's sake.

"So, well, what now?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we pretty much know each other inside out. We could follow my brother and new sister's example and make love," He blushed brighter than he had ever blushed before.

Naruto awkwardly grabbed his hand, "That sounds nice, but just know that I would like more than just tonight,"

"I feel exactly the same," Sasuke nodded.

"So, we should find our room," Naruto ran toward the house and dragged Sasuke with him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	19. Back to School

The next two weeks passed in a happy blur of sex, love, family, acceptance, rejoicing, and more love. Three nights after mine and Itachi's wedding, Sasuke and Naruto told us they were a couple. On the sixth night of the second week, I, after a sporadic decision, found out I was going to have a baby without question.

I left the office crying. Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke jumped to my side. Several nurses and patients gawked at us.

"Well?" Itachi asked nervously.

"We're going to be parents!" I jumped into Itachi's arms.

"So, do you want to tell them?" Itachi asked me as I calmed down.

"Ok. Sasuke, Naruto, we don't want to put any pressure on either of you, but we were wondering if Naruto would like to be our child's godfather. We've given it a lot of thought, and we want it to be you. Sasuke will always be in the baby's life, but you might not be someday, and I really want to keep you around. I know it would be awkward if you broke up, but I still have my heart set on this decision," I nodded.

"I'd love to be, but Sasuke is better suited for the job," Naruto shook his head.

"No offence to my brother, but he's not. True he is mature enough, but he's too serious. That's something we think will never change about you. We know it's a huge decision, so you don't have to answer right away," Itachi said solemnly with his arm around our baby.

"Speaking of the baby, I shouldn't travel," I turned to face Itachi.

"You're right. So do you want to stay here and have the baby?"

"No. This place is perfect, but it lacks long-term fun and the rest of the family,"

"You miss your mother. I thought you would soon enough. Alright, we'll return home tonight, if that's Ok with the both of you?" Itachi asked his brother.

"Well, you two can go now, we'll pack and catch up," Naruto said.

"That's fine, but you should know-"

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Sasuke assured us.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you can. Well, do you want to?"

"I want what's best for you and the little one, so yes," Itachi nodded.

Several hours later, we were back home. Naruto and Sasuke were taking care of everything and would fly back in the morning. I had plans for my husband in the meantime.....

A loud tapping woke us up. I looked around and realized that Sasuke and Naruto should be home. Itachi put on a robe and answered the bedroom door. I covered myself in the sheets. Itachi sat back down next to me as Sasuke and Naruto walked into our room.

"I'm glad you're both back safely," I smiled at them.

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed.

"Anyways, we have big news," Sasuke said like it was no big deal.

"We got married!" Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer.

Our jaws dropped. We knew they loved each other, but marriage? Hell, Itachi and I weren't able to chid them, we did the same thing, for the most part.

Shock aside, we were really happy for them, "Congradulations!"

"Thanks. We were picking up your things," Sasuke shuddered at the memory, "And we realized that no one else could love the other as much as we love each other, if that makes sense,"

"Yeah, we just took the plunge," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you might not want to tell anyone the full story," I advised.

"Well, tomorrow's Wednesday, so I assume we have school?" Sasuke asked.

"If I want to keep my job and support my family without depending on our inheritance, then yes, we all have school. Me, my pregnant teenage wife, my married teen brother, and my teen brother-in-law,"

"Oh, I wanted to have some more....Alone time," I whined.

"Oh, you want some french cries with whine-burger?" Sasuke said.

"Hey, that sounds good!" I burst out.

"Yeah, you shouldn't whine, you got a two week-long honeymoon. Sasuke and I only got a two-day honeymoon with school the next day," Naruto reminded me.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we will be staying all day, unless there's an emergency with the baby," Itachi informed us.

"So, are we going to tell everyone? Or are we just going to wait until my belly shows?" I asked.

"Well, the first choice is probably the best choice," Itachi nodded.

Wow, we had a fun day ahead. Not.

"So, who took who's name?" I asked my brothers.

"We kept our names, though I wanted to take Sasuke's. I mean, he has a family and a name," Naruto told us.

"Sweet," I smiled.

Itachi leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Freak,"

"If not for this baby, I would so stop having sex with you," I teased.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at us, "That's our cue!" "See you two later!"

At school the next morning, we five were the first to arrive, though to any watching eye, it would only appear to be four. Pein, the principal, had not even arrived yet. We waited in the cold for him, as he had to know first.

"So, are we going to tell the class as well?" I raised my eyebrow and squeezed Itachi's arm.

"Well, it would diminish any hope of ever landing you. Or me," Itachi added before I could respond.

"Here's the first target," Naruto pointed as Pein walked up to us.

"Itachi, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha, Ms......?" Pein paused.

"Mrs. Uchiha," I put my head on my husband.

"Ah, well then," Pein looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Is there anything else before school starts?"

"I'm pregnant," I said lightly.

"Indeed. Well, congratulations to the both of you. Err, the three of you," Pein corrected himself.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded.

"Thanks," Itachi mumbled.

Pein nodded and left to start his day.

Itachi looked at me, "Do you want to tell the class?"

"Let's both do it," I said brightly.

"You do mean tell us at the same time, right?" Sasuke asked, still disturbed at walking in on us.

"Yes, you needn't worry," I smiled.

He looked at me skeptically as we walked into the class. A note from Deidara thanking Itachi for the chance to work for all this time as a full teacher was on the desk.

"Should I move you all around?" Itachi asked as he noticed how far I was from him.

"The whole class, so it isn't obvious," Sasuke thought out loud.

"Alright. Sit where ever," Itachi said.

I sat on Itachi's desk. He rolled his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto started to move the desks around so they could make us happy. They moved me right next to Itachi and some exchange student next to me. Sasuke sat across from me and Naruto at his side. Sakura would be as far from Sasuke as possible. Over all, it was a good arrangement.

"Impressive, and practical," Itachi complimented our brothers.

"Thanks," Naruto sat down panting.

* * *

I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	20. Gods Do Have Faults

We took our places as everyone filed in as the bell rang. There were several disappointed faces as they noticed the new seating. I just smiled at my husband the whole time. Once everyone but the new kid was seated, Itachi stood up.

"Class, I have great news! Well, great for me at least," Itachi started and I stood up slowly, stood next to him, and wrapped my arm in his, "Class, over my vacation, I married the love of my life, Tsukimi. Now, please treat my wife with all possible kindness and caring, as she is carrying our child,"

The class stopped breathing as a whole, shocked to hear that I was married to the teacher and carrying his child. Sasuke and Naruto clapped for us. I could just kill them. Well, Sasuke, as he started it. Naruto just went with his husband.

"Isn't that, like, illegal? I mean, she's like, what, sixteen? And you're like, old," A blonde girl with a ponytail blurted out.

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded her.

"No, Ms. Yamanaka, it is not illegal, because we have her guardian's consent,"

"Hey, I'm seventeen!" I butted in.

"Tsukimi, don't," Itachi said warningly.

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Anything else?" Itachi asked the class.

"Yeah, is your brother, like, still single?" Ino asked.

"As a matter of fact, no, he too is married, but I'm not at liberty to say to whom. No one but anyone directly involved is," Itachi warned me.

Several girls started to cry. Sakura and Ino were the loudest. I rolled my eyes. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill his brother more than anything. Naruto kept his mouth shut and just sat back. I followed his lead, as this was between Itachi and Sasuke.

In all the noise and shock, the new kid arrived and took his seat. The new kid had bright red hair and a tattoo on his face. He also looked like an insomniac. He merely glared and gradually grabbed everyone's attention. Sasuke and Itachi stopped their silent eye massacre even.

"Oh, forgive me. Hello, and welcome," Itachi smiled.

The kid turned his vague glare to Itachi, "Gaara, and don't bother speaking to me, as I won't bother with you,"

"Ok then," Itachi drew his okay as long as he could, "Class, today I want you to write about what you plan on doing in the future and how you plan on doing it,"

We set to work. I paused for a long while and just stared at my blank paper. I knew what I wanted, but Itachi had a different vision for me. Then again, now that I was pregnant, he may not expect me to still go to college. Fuck it, I just wrote down that I had what I wanted and that I just wanted to raise our child and maybe, if things worked, have more.

When we finished, Itachi gathered the papers, shuffled them, and started to read them aloud. Ino wanted to be an actress at any cost along the way. Sakura wanted to have Sasuke's family. So not ever happening. Ever. Sasuke wanted to spend his life bettering himself and loving his spouse. Naruto wanted to travel the world and be there for my baby. Mine was dead last. I blushed deeply and looked away as Itachi read it.

"We'll talk about this later," He told me.

Dammit! I thought I escaped.

"Wait, you didn't read Gaara's," A shy girl stuttered.

"Hinata, thank you for noticing, but Gaara's was not at all appropriate," Itachi told her.

"Wow, if he read Sakura's aloud, then it most have been something awful," Ino snickered to a bored guy whose head reminded me of a pineapple.

He just grunted. The bell rang and everyone left the class but me, my husband, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. Itachi and I chose to ignore that fact.

"Dammit, Tsukimi! I want you to have a life!" His face grew red.

"How? I'm going to have to care for this baby!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, that bothers you? Then why not just not have it!"

"You bastard! You want me to waste my life on something I hate rather than have our baby?! One of the two greatest things in my whole life?" I started to cry.

"You hate school? Then why don't you just drop out?" Itachi screamed in my face.

"Because, I wanted to prove I could chose my own fate!"

"You are such an idiot!"

"I hate you!" I jumped up, slapped Itachi across the face, and ran far away, off school grounds.

I ran to a nearby forest and started to bawl my eyes out. I couldn't believe that fight! I didn't mean the last part at all, so that made me feel much worse than anything. I soon was lost, so I just sat down, sure that Itachi would follow after me. I held my knees and rocked back and forth while I waited.

"That probably isn't too good for the baby," Gaara walked up behind me.

"Itachi didn't come?" I started to cry again.

"He tried, but that douchebag principal wouldn't let him,"

"So you came? Why?"

"I know that you're taken, but I like you. You have a kind heart," Gaara explained, "Don't worry, I won't try anything,"

"You're sweet, thanks," I smiled at him.

"So, if you're not ready to return, wanna just sit back and hang out?"

"Why not? I don't want to make things worse, and right now, I would," I sat against a tree.

Gaara sat next to me and we just talked. Finally, when people started to leave for lunch, I was cooled down enough to talk to my husband. Gaara stood before me and gave me a short pep talk before I left. He patted my head when he was done.

I saw Itachi watching me as I headed back. He was shaking with rage.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"I came back to find you, worried something happened to you or the baby! And I find you with him, giving him a blow job!"

"What?" I asked in puzzlement.

Itachi then did something I didn't expect. He pushed me. Not in a playful way either. He pushed me down, against a tree. But the tree snapped and I fell down a small hill. I rolled and rolled, finally stopping when a large tree trunk came into my path.

Itachi ran to my side, horrified at what he did. Gaara just stood back. I was barely conscious as Itachi picked me up.

"Tsukimi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this! My anger just got the better of me. Tsukimi we shouldn't be together anymore, I don' t want to hurt you!" He started to cry.

I would have argued, had I the streangth. I would have told Itachi that the thing that would hurt me most was him leaving. I would have told him that I was sorry and that I forgave him. I would have, had I not fainted.

* * *

I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	21. Dealin'

I woke up, tubes sticking out my arms. I gathered I was in a hospital.

"Tsukimi? Are you alright?" A blonde guy asked.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I started to sob, scared at all the strangers staring at me strangely.

"Tsukimi, you're kidding, right? I'm your best friend and brother-in-law's husband!" The blonde pointed at a guy with spiky black hair.

"But I'm not married!" I wailed.

"You're pregnant," A guy with a black ponytail said in self-loathing.

"No, that's impossible! Who are you people?"

A blonde woman with pigtails ran into the room, "Tsukimi, my baby!"

"Who are all of you? Why are you all here?" I cried.

"Tsukimi?" Her lower lip wobbled and she ran back out the room sobbing.

"Gaara?" I asked weakly as he walked into the room.

"Tsukimi, are you alright? Is the baby safe?"

"So I am pregnant?" I asked Gaara.

"Yeah, with Itachi's baby," He pointed at the guy with the ponytail.

"Oh. So, is he really my husband?" I asked Gaara again.

"No, you're thinking of the wrong guy, sorry," Itachi left the room and dragged the strangers with him.

Gaara looked at me, "Don't you remember what happened?"

I smiled at him, "I remember my name is Tsukimi, and I remember you,"

"Me? So you have no clue how you got here?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Just a minute, something came up," He left me alone.

I looked around while I waited for Gaara. A nurse came into my room and put me back to sleep. She told me I'd had too much excitement for the day.

I woke up from dreams of a life with a school teacher. The face was so familiar and I felt that I was madly in love with him, but I could not remember him at all.

"So, you finally awake sleeping beauty?" Gaara walked over to me from the window.

"Hey, so what's the deal?" I smiled dopily at Gaara.

"The doctors say that you have amneisa. They're not sure how long it will last. They told me to keep my eyes on you, and since you have no family to get you, they want you to stay in my care until you remember your life,"

"Oh, but what if I never do?" My happy, dopey smile dropped into a frown.

"Then I'll be a very lucky man," He smiled.

"So, do you still like me? Even though I'm having someone else's baby?"

"I do," Gaara nodded his shaggy red head.

"I like you too," I smiled again.

The nurse walked over to me, "Well, everything's fine, so you can go,"

She disconnected me. I changed with Gaara's help and we left the hospital. A shiny black convertible drove up. A blonde with four short ponytails pulled up. A guy with short brown spikes sat next to her.

"Temari, Kankuro! This is Tsukimi," Gaara opened the door for me.

I smiled at everyone and got in the car, "Hey,"

"So this is the girl that got-" The guy next to the blonde started.

"Tact!" Temari, the eldest and only sister snapped.

"Our baby brother's heart," He corrected.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did to upset you," I told Temari.

"Temari, ease off, she's been through enough already. Kankuro, keep yourself in check," Gaara warned.

"Tsk, so how long is she going to bum off us?" Temari ignored her brothers.

"Until she remembers her life!" Gaara defended me.

"So she may be around for a long time then?" Kankuro asked, thinking of how to best score.

"I don't want to impose," I told the siblings.

"Not at all, we have more than enough money and room," Kankuro blathered.

"Forgive my family. Kankuro's an idiot and doesn't get many girls," Gaara explained.

"Yeah, his baby bro will probably beat him soon when he joins us at college," Temari gloated.

"Whore," Kankuro fake coughed.

"So, are you going to go to college?" Temari ignored Kankuro.

"No, I'm going to raise my baby," I held my ever growing womb.

"Did you want to before?" Kankuro asked me.

"I'm not sure," I looked away sadly.

"Good job, Mr. Tactful," Temari sneered.

We arrived at their house. It was true, they did have the money and room to help me. Gaara led me to my new room, right between his own and his sister. Kankuro was across from my new room.

The whole arrangement felt familiar, like this had just happened to me. I shook off the feeling and sat on my beige bed. There was a knock on the door and Gaara entered my room. He sat next to me on my borrowed bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I wish I knew what happened to me," I looked at him.

"I'm not too sure, but from what I gathered, you were an orphan who just moved into town. That blonde who ran worriedly into your room was your mother, Tsunade. Anyway, you went to the school and at some point met the man who you love and married, and are now carrying his child,"

"But it isn't you," I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get weirded out if I tell you?"

"Promise," He crossed his heart.

"I really want to have sex. Well, not me, the hormones from the baby want me to,"

"Oh. Would you be upset if I wanted to reciprocate?"

I smiled at him eagerly, "I'd be insanely happy,"

"Wow, pregnant women really are better at sex," Gaara said, holding me closely.

"You're not too shabby yourself," I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm glad we did this, even if it was only for a day," Gaara smiled at me.

I sat up and looked into his eyes," What did you say?"

I remembered me, laying in bed after sex, that Itachi guy by my side. He told me something similar. I remembered the feelings I felt at that moment in time.

"Tsukimi, are you remembering something?"

"No. Wanna watch some T.V.?" I clicked on a commercial for an island getaway.

A lovely wedding flashed before me. A bride, so in love with the groom, cried as she recited her vows. They were so in love. Itachi and I are still so in love. My wedding triggered my whole memory.

"God, what have I done?" I jumped up, dressed, and ran to find my husband.

I found Itachi, seven hours later, at Tsunade's place. They were standing in front of the window, fighting about me I suspected. I wasted no time and ran inside.

"Mom! Itachi!" I ran into the room and hugged both of them.

"Tsukimi? You remember me?" Tsunade exclaimed happily.

"I remember everything that happened. Itachi, why did you let me think all that?!" I cried.

"I wanted a better life for you. For the baby. Jesus, you'd be crazy to want to stay with me after what I did to you and could have done to the baby!"

"Crazy in love. I don't care what happened before! I love you and forgive you! Dammit, if you don't want to hurt me, then stay! Itachi, the only thing that hurts me is the thought of losing you! Itachi, if you want me to, I'll go to college! I'll do anything for you!" I cried heavily.

"Tsukimi, I'm sorry, I was being stupid. I just wanted what was best, but I see now that you were right, like always," He kissed me.

"Yeah. Itachi, I need to confess to you. When I was staying with Gaara, we kinda fucked. That's what jogged my memory,"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Itachi kissed me again.

"Itachi," I cried in his arms.

"So I take it your proposition is cancelled?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi nodded at her. I smiled at my mother and mouthed that I loved her. She smiled and did the same.

"So, ready to go home?" Itachi asked me.

"I am. Bye mom, sorry about this visit," I waved as Itachi scooped me into his arms.

We left for home. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting to attack Itachi verbally, but stopped when they saw me. They hugged me and patted my belly.

"I missed you all," I hugged them back, "But if you don't mind, I need some alone time with my husband,"

"No, we understand," Naruto smiled and they left.

Itachi and I went to our room. we sat on the bed, holding hands. I looked at the sheets and smiled. This was the first place we did it and conceived our baby.

"Almost everything happens here, doesn't it?" Itachi asked me.

"Just about," I chuckled.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Itachi, I really don't want to go to college. Gaara and his whole family will be there for one thing. For another, I want to stay with the baby after it's born,"

"I understand. Tsukimi, if you don't want to go to school, I won't make you. I really had no plan for the baby after it was born. I mean, I thought I would care for it, but I want to teach still, so it's for the best. Plus, it is far better for the mother to constantly be there,"

"You sure it's fine that I'll be a stay at home mom?" I asked.

"It's fine, if that's what you want to do,"

"It is, for now at least," I smiled, "But maybe someday I'll go to college,"

"Thanks for considering it. But you still have to finish high school,"

"I'd have it no other way. So, on the topic of baby, do we want to know the sex?" I asked.

"Do you?" Itachi asked me.

"I am curious, but either way I'll be happy,"

"I take that as a no," Itachi smiled.

"No. But what about names?" I asked playfully.

"We'll get to that later. Tsukimi, I'm glad we resolved this,"

"Me too. So are our brothers. In fact, they may be happier, if that's at all possible,"

"Tsukimi, would you be upset if I bought us our own place? And set up a secondary room for the baby at Tsunade's?"

"That's wonderful!" My eyes lit up as I imagined all the hot, kinky sex we could have without being walking in on.

"I love you, and I always will," Itachi kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, for ever and ever," I kissed his nose and yawned.

"We should sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us. The day we start packing,"

I woke up the next morning, Itachi was already awake and stroking my arm. We smiled at each other, just radiating pure love.

Three hours later, I was on my back and panting for dear life. Itachi was doing the same, only he was still holding on to me.

"Wow, what did I do to desevre this?" I asked heavily.

"You love me,"

"A long, long time, too. Oww, that was amazing, but I feel like I'm going to die now,"

"I did my job well then," Itachi smiled and kissed my cheek.

I held up my hand, "No more,"

There was a loud knock on the door. Sasuke and Naruto entered.

"Thanks for waking us up," Sasuke whined.

"Yeah, we couldn't even hear ourselves over even one of you," Naruto added.

I smiled back at Itachi, "Ooh, so we aren't the only ones to wake and make,"

"'Wake and make'? What the living fuck doll?" Sasuke inquired.

"Make love. And living fuck doll? Really, that is a new one," Itachi smirked.

"So, are you two still a closet couple?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Naruto answered in awe.

"Congrat-" I stopped talking and threw up at the side of the bed, "Sorry, morning sickness,"

Naruto and Sasuke left so we could clean up. Well, me shower and Itachi clean the floor.

I came back out completely naked. Itachi stopped scrubbing and looked at me. He smiled, removed his gloves, and walked over to me. He held my belly.

"I'm finally showing slightly," I smiled.

"Yeah. a bit fast though, don't you think?"

"No, it's been a little over a month now. Wow, a lot has happened," I briefly reflected on everything.

"Yeah, we married in about a week of meeting, had a baby on our second day together, and went through a medical scare that might have ended us for good," Itachi agreed.

"We should stop reminescing, it causes us nothing but trouble," I mumbled darkly.

"I concur,"

"I love you, and this baby," I held my belly and kissed my husband.

"Here, sit down, I'll start packing. Think up baby names and I'll give my opinion," Itachi offered.

We did just that for five hours. We found a few good baby names, but nothing concrete. Itachi finished most of the packing while we spoke. I had put on a pair of his pants and a shirt while he worked throughout the house.

"So, finished packing yet?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"He knows?" I asked.

"I told him when I thought you were gone from me," Itachi looked away.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, "Hey, I'm back now, I'll always be here,"

He smiled and held me around the ribs. Naruto sighed, thinking the display was sweet. Sasuke just brushed it off.

"Can I see the baby?" Naruto bent his face next to my stomach.

I nodded and lifted the shirt enough to show my tiny bump.

"You know, it looks like you could just be getting fat," Sasuke commented.

"Who crawled up your ass? Or rather, who didn't?" I asked.

"He's just is jealous. We wants to be the godfather," Naruto explained.

"Well, since you two are married, you both are the godfathers, if you accept of course," Itachi pointed out.

"We do," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Then you both are," I said.

"So, how much longer?" Naruto asked me kindly.

"Eight months, give or take," I told him.

Itachi hugged me. I patted his arm, pulled away, and got in the bed. He crawled in after me. He held me and we fell asleep.

* * *

I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	22. Book Two

**Book Two:**

**Milayi**

Two weeks from graduation and about a month until the birth of our baby, Itachi and I sat in front of Tsunade. We had visited her often for various things. This time, we were going to her for advice on how to have the baby. She laughed at us as we explained ourselves to her.

"I can't believe you two took this long to disscuse this!"

"Sorry, I was busy planing graduation," Itachi frowned.

I rested my head on my husband's arm, "Mom, you know I've been busy with just about everything!"

"Yeah, I know, but that's really important," She told us.

"We know. We've just been busy finishing the house and having....fun," Itachi caught himself.

"If you two have time for-"

"Mom, he means sex. We have been having sex about ten times a day,"

"Didn't need to know that. Wait, you two shouldn't be-"

"Oral sex," I explained.

"Must you tell everyone?" Itachi implored.

"Yes, I must. You know I'm allowed to be wrong right now, the doctor said so," I nodded.

"I know. Honey, we should go get those caps and gowns," Itachi stood up.

I nodded and followed. We waved to Tsunade.

"The hospital should take care of everything, but I recommend going natural in terms of medicine!" She yelled at our backs.

We left for the house, half-way between Tsunade's and the school. Itachi and I walked, it being summer. My hair stuck to my back as I waddled along.

"I should cut my hair," I told Itachi.

"You should wait until graduation, just to be safe," He advised.

"Ok. Baby, can you massage my back for me when we get home?" I batted my lashes.

"Alright," Itachi nodded.

Deep down, I knew I was running him ragged and I felt bad for it. I promised myself I would make it up to him after the baby was born. I just hoped the last month held up. I really did not want the baby to pop out during graduation.

"We're home," Itachi told me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thanks. Before the massage, I want to call Sasuke," I told my hunky hubby.

He nodded. I went over past our beautiful home to the phone. I dialed my brother-in-law or his husband, Naruto. They had been open since prom, a night I stayed home with Itachi.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hi, it's Tsukimi,"

"Hey. Is the baby here yet?" Naruto asked me that every single time we spoke.

"No, not yet. You ready for graduation?"

"Yep. So is Sasuke. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if you and your hubby were free for a double date later tonight?"

"Sorry, we have to get Jiraiya for the second time this month," Naruto sighed angrily.

"He still living in deinal?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, but he'll be over it soon," Naruto didn't sound too sure.

"Just tell him that now there's less competition for the ladies,"

"Thanks!" He was optimistic that might work.

"No problem. Well, I have a massage with my name on it, so later," I hung up.

Itachi was waiting by the bed. He was lighting some candles when I entered the room.

"Wanna just skip the massage?" I asked him.

"If it is alright with you,"

I smiled and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I told Itachi to just chill while I cleaned myself off. Once my face was clean, I felt the contractions and I started to cry.

"Itachi! Itachi!" I cried for him.

He ran into the bathroom. I was holding my stomach. He ran to the phone, called the hospital, and called our family.

"Here, I'll take you," Itachi grabbed me and led me to the car an insisted, "It's still too early though,"

"No, its only a few weeks early, but that's alright. If you're not convinced, take it up the baby," I tried to keep my head while tears streamed down my face.

"Hurry up!" Itachi yelled at traffic.

"Calm the fuck down!" I yelled at him.

Twelve hours later, I laid on the hospital bed, squirming around in pain. Tsunade and Itachi were by my side. I was squeezing their hands and was screaming obscenities at the top of my lungs. The doctor was telling me to breathe.

Finally, after one last push, the baby was out. I slammed my head back as my baby cried out for me. The nurse handed me my baby, wrapped in a sage green blanket.

"It's a girl," She told me.

"A girl," I cried happily.

She had black eyes and a small patch of black hair. She was the cutest thing ever and I could love nothing more. Itachi put his hand on my shoulder and looked at our baby girl.

"She's beautiful, like her mother," Itachi started to cry.

"Careful," I handed her to Itachi.

He was so happy, holding our daughter. Tsunade looked at her and burst out in tears. She left to get Naruto and Sasuke.

"I love you, so much," I cried as Itachi put our baby back in my arms.

Tsunade came back with my brothers. They broke into large grins when they saw my baby.

"Sorry, but she wanted out," I told Naruto.

He shook his head, far too emotional to form words.

"What do you want to name her?" Sasuke asked us.

I looked at Itachi. He nodded, agreeing that was the perfect name for our baby.

"Milayi," I whispered, my voice about to vanish.

"That's lovely," Tsunade cried.

"Thank you," My eyes started drooping so I handed Milayi over to Itachi, "I'm gonna take a nap,"

I fell asleep as the last letter left my lips. I woke up again several hours later, shortly before Itachi had to leave for school. He was in the bed with me, holding Milayi in his arms.

"Morning," I kissed his nose and placed my hand on the baby.

"Morning," Itachi didn't want to leave us, I could tell.

"Did you stay here all night with us?" I asked.

"No," Itachi shook his head.

"Can you believe that she's here and just so perfect?" I smiled at our tiny, sleeping baby.

"No, it is just so surreal,"

"Right?"

We smiled at each other, our love strengthened. Milayi made a soft noise and kept on sleeping. We looked at her, surprised, and smiled. She was so precious.

"I hate leaving the both of you," Itachi finally said.

"I hate it too, but we need the money," I kissed his hand.

"Well, I should probably leave...." Itachi looked at the door but didn't move.

Milayi opened her eyes and let out a sharp wail. I grabbed her from Itachi and cradled her in my arms. Her crying slowed but didn't stop.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Bye Tsukimi, bye Milayi," Itachi got up, kissed our foreheads, and left the room.

I looked at Milayi and held her to me. She stopped crying after a few minutes of being held in my arms. The nurse came in the room and set her off again.

"Sorry, I have to take her to check on her. It's funny, she only is calm when you or her father holds her," The nurse chuckled and took Milayi.

* * *

I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	23. Different

**Book Two:**

**Milayi**

I just looked around while I waited for my baby to be returned. She was back in my arms within an hour. Tsunade visited me for a couple of hours. After school, my husband and brothers came to visit. Naruto told me that the doctor was releasing both me and Milayi.

"She is just so cute," Sasuke sighed contentedly as she smiled up at him.

"I know, she is our daughter after all," I kissed Itachi's cheek.

"She is so damn adorable!" Naruto gushed.

"Thanks. She's also tired, so if you'll excuse us, I want to take her home so she can sleep," I cradled her in my arms and kissed her head.

"See ya," Naruto and Sasuke bid us farewell and went home.

Itachi helped me into the car and we drove home.

"So, I was thinking, for Milayi's safety, I should just bring you your Diploma," Itachi nodded to me and opened the front door.

I nodded and went to our room to put Milayi in her crib at the foot of our bed. She was asleep already. I sat on the bed and laid back down.

"Good thing you washed before you had her, or we'd have had an embarrassing conversation," Itachi laid next to me and recollected on the last time we were in the room.

"Yeah. Itachi, I'm sorry for everything I put you through while I was pregnant," I looked at him.

"It is no problem," He smiled at me.

"So, we're parents now. Huh, wonder what we should do now?" I frowned.

"We should focus on loving each other and raising our daughter," Itachi kissed me.

I turned away, "Sorry, but I'm still kinda sore from delivering Milayi. Maybe later though,"

"As long as later isn't too much later," He joked.

I smiled at him. Milayi woke up and started bawling. I moved to sit up, but Itachi stopped me. He did everything but feed her. When nothing worked, he handed her to me and I fed her.

"So, when do I have to go back?" I asked while Milayi fed.

"To school? Well, you should go back at least once more, but I won't make you stay all day," Itachi thought about it and decided that that was the best choice.

"Alright. Itachi, I'm glad we're married and have little Milayi," I put her back in her crib and stood by the door, "I'm hungry, I'll be back in a minute,"

I ate a small snack and came back to see Itachi holding a sleeping Milayi. I smiled at the sweet image and sighed contentedly. Suddenly, Milayi started to cough and change color. Itachi and I ran to the car and drove to the hospital. I called Tsunade on the way and she talked me through helping Milayi breathe. Her color returned to normal when we arrived, but she was still gaging.

Twenty minutes of scare and worry later, the doctor came back with his head hung, "We did all we could, but she didn't make it,"

I grabbed Itachi and cried harder than I ever had before. Our little girl, who I nurtured for nine months and saw for only three days, was dead. I couldn't handle it. I was sure that this was tearing up Itachi as much as myself.

"What was it?" Itachi asked the doctor, hiding all emotion.

"She got a hair stuck in her throat, as far as I can tell. You also have to realize that younger women who have babies have a higher chance of losing them,"

I took that to mean that it was my fault, and I agreed. I started to cry too loudly to hear the rest of the conversation.

Itachi took me home and called in for the last two weeks of school. I didn't try to stop him. All I could do was cling to Itachi and cry for the rest of the week. It would have been longer, but Naruto and Sasuke came over, worried that no one heard from us in a while.

"It's your brothers!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the house with the key we had given him.

"Itachi?! Tsukimi? Where's Milayi? What happened?" Sasuke asked us fearfully.

I turned deeper into Itachi. He shook his head and glanced at the painfully empty crib. They got it immediately.

"Oh, Tsukimi, Itachi, I'm so sorry," Naruto hugged us.

"Tsukimi, I don't know what to say," Sasuke shook his head.

"Just promise that you'll remember her, and that you won't bring her up," Itachi said for me.

They nodded as tears flooded their faces. We sat there in blubbering silence, just huddled close, crying, united by our sadness. I was glad they came over, it helped ever so slightly.

"It's not good to seclude yourselves, just remember that," Naruto warned us before he left.

We nodded as they left. I looked at Itachi and spoke for the first time in weeks. He gripped my arms tightly to keep me steady.

"Itachi, he's right. We need to get out in the world, but I'm not saying it'll be easy," I looked at him determinedly.

"Like always, you're right," Itachi released me.

"For starters, we should shower," I sniffed myself.

We showered for the first time in a long time. This time, it was non-sexual. Really, we might as well have showered alone. After our shower, we snuggled in the living room and watched horror movies for a few hours. After that, we watched a chick flick. We started to go at it during the titles, though it was different.

"I'm sorry," I started to cry.

"Why are you sorry?" Itachi held me close.

I shook my head in his chest. He rolled his eyes and hugged me to him.

"Honey, don't be upset with yourself. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," He kissed the top of my head.

"No, I made you have sex after....." I trailed off, unable to finish.

"No, I wanted to, because aside from just being near you, loving you physically is what makes me happiest,"

"That's so sweet, and I feel the exact same," I smiled and hugged him.

We fell asleep on the couch after that. The next morning, we got ready and drove to school with little in the way of conversation. We hoped nobody brought up anything. That our loud-mouthed brothers would warn everyone.

"Itachi, I've been thinking, and I know no one could ever replace her, but I want to have another baby," I looked at Itachi.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly so his knuckles turned white, "Are you sure? I mean, it's just so soon, and if we lost that one....." He stopped at my look, "If that's what you really want, then I'm ready,"

I frowned, "I meant in the near future,"

Itachi nodded and kissed the top of my head, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled and planted on long kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and jumped out of the car, "We need to hurry, or we'll be late,"

I followed him. The class was already half full when we arrived. All eyes turned to us and the silence was stinging. Naruto waved at us and Sasuke smirked in relief. I sat next to my brothers, the seating now random. No one said a word as they waited for an explanation for our absence. Itachi and I acted like there was nothing going on. We were being very professional.

"Class, before we begin, I want to thank you for your patience and apologize for all of my absences. But I want to tell you, most of them were for very good reasons that shall remain a secret to all but all involved parties," Itachi stated.

"Aw, is that all we're going to hear?" Ino asked in deep disappointment, loving gossip.

"That is," Itachi nodded.

Ino turned to Sakura, "I bet their splitting up,"

I sighed, "No, we're together as ever," I ignored the word 'happy' for obvious reasons.

Ino shut up.

Sasuke acted a good brother, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for shutting everyone up," I smiled at him.

"No problem, for me at least. Naruto had a harder time on the other hand. Anyways, I'm glad you both showed up and are alright,"

"We had to, tomorrow is the last day, and today is my last day," I shrugged with a grin.

"Lucky," Naruto hissed.

"Yes, and no. I'm sad that this is probably the last time I'll see everyone, but I don't think I can handle it after what happened," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sorry," He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"You know, you and Itachi are probably the two strongest people I know," Sasuke told me earnestly.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Gaara?" I looked around and noticed he wasn't here.

"Haven't seen him since you got your memory back," Naruto mused.

"Don't blame yourself, I hear his brother just had a baby, well, his girlfriend," Sasuke told me in confidence.

"Oh," I was shocked to find out Kankuro had a girlfriend.

"Well, why do you care?" Sasuke asked me sharply.

"I just felt bad for how I left," I said stoically.

"I understand," Naruto nodded.

"Are the three of you done?" Itachi stood before us with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," We coward in unison.

"You're all lucky it's the last day before graduation," Itachi smiled at us.

"Itachi, could you call in Deidara for a bit?" I asked.

"Alright, just a minute," He waited for the bell to ring for first break and left to find his stand-in.

"I'll be by the car!" I shouted at his back.

He threw his hand in the air to show he heard. When he joined me by the car, I pushed him on the hood and started to kiss him. He pushed me off and opened the door. I climbed in the back and grabbed the blanket for such times off the floor.

"You couldn't wait?" Itachi got in and closed the door.

"No, you're just so forceful in class, and that's sexy," I pulled on my shirt.

He smirked, "Then you'll love this,"

* * *

I know this fic could be better, and I will rewrite it; after I finish posting it that is. Please review!


	24. Try, Try, Try Again

We sat up, wrapped in the blanket, and saw that student's were returning from lunch. I looked at Itachi and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Wow, I think that was best we've ever had. I think I even blacked-out,"

"You did. Sorry I didn't stop,"

I waved my hand, "Don't be. Wanna do it again?"

He smiled at me," Who wouldn't?"

Later, school was over when we stopped. We just laughed and grinned, so elated.

"Wow, we just out did everyone and thing," Itachi commented.

"Yes, we did. I don't think I could go to graduation if I wanted to,"

"Me neither," Itachi kissed my forehead, "I love you, Tsukimi, so damn much,"

"I love you too," I kissed the tip of his nose, "I think we'll need to call Sasuke or Naruto to get us,"

"My phone is in my pants pocket," Itachi told me.

I grabbed the phone from the front seat and called our brothers. Sasuke answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sasuke, it's Tsukimi. We need you to get us," I giggled.

"From the school?"

"Yes. Itachi, my boobs are being crushed by the shift, stop," I told my husband.

"I didn't need to hear that last bit," Sasuke told me.

"So? I bet you and Naruto do this all the time, just not in a car, stretched between the front and back seats,"

"Our sex life is none of your business, and yours should be the same to us," Sasuke told me, "We'll be there by the time you finish, but just try and be dressed, alright?"

"Fine," I hung up the phone, "I think we just scarred him for the rest of his life,"

"You already did, but you definitely worsened his condition," Itachi told me seriously.

"You really think that?" I whimpered.

"I do."

"It's a miracle he can even speak to me," I shook my head shamefully.

"It is," Itachi agreed.

We upheld our end and were dressed when Sasuke and Naruto arrived, though just barely. We couldn't even sit up right. We had to lean against each other. They rolled their eyes and Sasuke drove us back to our place. Naruto followed in their car.

"Sorry I damaged you like I did, telling you all that stuff," I started to cry.

"Tsukimi, don't cry! Listen, I'll tell you something kinda sick and personal to make us even. Ok?"

I nodded.

He sighed, "We kinda like when you tell us those things, because then we can try them, or at least similar things,"

"Really?" I smiled, tears streaking my face.

"Yeah," He nodded, ashamed of himself.

"I'm surrounded by freaks, aren't I?" Itachi shook his head.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me," Sasuke reminded his brother.

"Hey!" I pushed Sasuke playfully and pulled something.

"Tsukimi too, I guess," Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me.

"If I could move right now, you'd be so dead!" I hissed.

Naruto walked up to us, "Hey, kill your own husband!"

"But he's being mean to me," I pouted.

"Well then, that changes things. Sasuke, get your ass over here!" Naruto started to chase him.

"What, you'd really want to show our family that you're the catcher?" Sasuke teased.

"Hey, I am so not the catcher!" Naruto sped up.

Itachi and I laughed.

"I feel good things are about to happen," I smiled.

"Good meaning?" Itachi asked eagerly.

"That I think I'm with child," I smiled.

"How is it you always know instantly?" Itachi asked me in amazement.

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just lucky like that,"

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked, sitting on top of Naruto with his hands pinning his blonde hubby's down.

"She thinks she's pregnant," Itachi told his brother proudly.

"Man, you two go at like caged rabbits jacked up on hormones who know nothing else in life," Naruto rubbed his wrists as Sasuke released him.

"Yeah, I think we'll call the baby Rinni," Sasuke told us.

"That's so mean!" I exclaimed.

"What if it's a boy?" Itachi asked.

"Rinni," Sasuke repeated.

"What if it's more than one kid?" Naruto asked.

"Then the first born girl. If there are no girls this round, then the first born," Sasuke concluded.

"Thanks for jinxing us," I smiled sarcastically.

"My pleasure," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's head, "Be nice, she's going to be a mommy!"

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled, "If you two need a shower, I'll be sure to be right over, but only for Tsukimi," Sasuke winked at me.

"Harhar," I laughed hollowly.

"See ya later!" Naruto waved.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Honey, they need to go home and sleep. They have a big day tomorrow. So do you,"

"What?" I whimpered in horror, "Who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

"Bye," Itachi waved out our brothers, "Baby, you have to flaunt off at least once more,"

"Yeah, I geuss. It sucks being the hottest girl in school,"

"I wouldn't know," Itachi laughed at me.

We fell back into a slight funk as thoughts of Milayi clouded our dreams. We both woke up repeatedly. When the sun rose, we were both fully awake and dressed.

"You look even more gorgous than usual," Itachi kissed me as I started to cry.

"Thanks, but I feel like a traitor, having another baby weeks after we lost her," My mascara ran down my cheeks in thick globs.

"Honey, she'll be happy to be a big sister and will watch over her siblings," He rubbed my exposed shoulders.

I grabbed his hands, "You think?"

"I know. Tsukimi, I know this pregnancy will be harder emotionally, but I'll be here, every step of the way," Itachi kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, so much, for everything," I cried.

* * *

Yes, I know it's really bad to have a baby that soon after you lose one, and yes, I know this chappy sucks. Oh, and "rinni" means bunny. It's a pun at their sex-life, obviously.


	25. Smart People

Itachi held me until my tears stopped. Then he re-did my make-up for me because I was shaking too much to do it myself. It came out better than when I did it.

"Thanks, it looks really good," I stood up from my chair and kissed him.

"You didn't need it though," He held me.

"We should go," I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the car.

We met up with Sasuke when we arrived at the school. Naruto was busy getting three caps and gowns for us. We just looked around as people smiled and laughed. Everything seemed to be moving at hyper speed.

"Tsukimi, you're absolutely glowing!" Sakura ran over to me.

"Thanks," I answerd uninterestedly.

"What did you use?" Sakura pressed.

"Pregnancy," I said shortly and walked away to talk to Gaara, who decided to show up.

Gaara looked ragged but presentable. He turned to me and dark circles was all I could see.

"Gaara, I just wanted to apologize at how I ran off. It was a total bitch move, and I feel terrible," I looked down in shame.

"No, I'm sorry," Gaara walked away and ignored me.

I shrugged and walked back over to Itachi. I overheard Sakura telling Ino and a group of girls that I was pregnant. Again. They gave me dirty looks and scoffed at me. I could careless. Chances were, they would never find what I had with Itachi.

I wrapped my arms around Itachi's elbow, "Hey baby,"

"Why were you talking to Gaara?"

"I just wanted to appollogize for how I did what I did,"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but he told me he was the sorry one and left,"

"Weird. Whatever, I'm glad he's staying away from my wife,"

"I love you," I giggled.

"I love you too," Itachi kissed the top of my head and hugged me, making a point to touch my womb.

"The baby loves you as well," I laughed.

"Not as much as you right now,"

"True," I rested my head on his chest.

Pein walked over to us. I looked worriedly at him. He just stared ahead. Itachi remained composed.

"Itachi, Mrs. Uchiha, congradulations on the new baby. I wanted to tell you that, good a teacher as you are, we have to let you go. Sorry," He walked away.

"What a-"

"Tsukimi!" Itachi warned.

"Hmph! I'm sorry I made you lose your job,"

"No, it wasn't you," He reassured me completely somehow.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"For the time, would you mind if we moved back in with our brothers?" Itachi asked me, remembering they told us we could move back in.

"If they haven't changed their minds yet," I agreed on that one condititon.

"So, you should go," Itachi moved and pointed me to my seat between Sasuke and Naruto.

I sat down slyly, "Hey, can we move back in?" I asked them.

"Itachi got fired, didn't he?" Sasuke surmised.

"Yes," I slowly answered.

"Of course, you know there's more than enough room," Naruto smiled.

We were silent as student after student graduated. Finally, we too joined them. Itachi sat in the front row, smiling up at all three of us graduates. I know our baby also had something to do with his huge grin. Or maybe it was just the sex we were going to have later.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I ran over to Itachi. We all hugged, laughed, remembered, and spoke about the future. We chatted about the baby too.

"Well, we're all smart now," Naruto smiled.

"I'm still smarter on paper," Itachi reminded us.

"Yeah, but I beat him in practice," I hugged him.

"Such a supporting wife!" He smiled sarcastically.

"I know," I kissed him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should go home and settle things," Itachi picked me up and carried me to the car.

"See you later!" I yelled back to them.

Itachi and I did settle business, but it was more physical than anything. We packed our stuff during intervals. It took three days. Most of that time was getting rid of the crib and things. We would just buy new things for this baby since we had the money to.

"Wow, we sure had a busy year," I commented.

"It hasn't been a year yet," Itachi reminded me.

"I know," I sighed and sat on a box, "I'm a little sad I'm already pregnant. I wanted to have more time to have unburdened sex,"

"Speaking of sex, you told me that you and Gaara......" He trailed off.

"Are you asking if there's any chance its his? Because that's stupid," I told him.

"I guess. Sorry," Itachi held his head.

I was about to speak, but there was a knock on the door. I answered it and looked down when I saw nothing. A baby in a basket with a letter was laid before me. I bent down and looked at the baby. It was my baby! It was my little Milayi!

"Itachi!" I yelled for him.

He looked at me, holding a baby, "What?"

He smiled when he recognized his daughter. I carried her back inside and Itachi got her crib from the curb. We smiled and held her. She looked exactly the same, and yet somehow, different. But we just knew it was her.

"Call them, and tell them to get their asses here! Their niece is back!" I just held our sleeping baby.

She woke up before Sasuke and Naruto got here. She was about to cry, but when she saw us, she burst into a huge smile.

"Itachi, she's so beautiful!" I started to cry.

"She is," He agreed.

There was a knock on the door. Itachi answered the door and let our brothers in.

"Well, what was so important?" Sasuke snapped.

"Milayi," I said from behind them, showing my daughter off.

"She's alive?" Sasuke's eyes popped out of his head.

"There was a letter, but we're too scared to read it. Could you?" Itachi told them and handed them the unopened letter.

* * *

....


	26. Small Favors

Sasuke took it because I handed Naruto his niece, "Tsukimi, and Itachi, I'm so sorry I took her. She was too much for us to handle, and I saw how heartbroken you were, so I'm giving her back. Please, don't blame the doctors, as it was not them who stole your baby. They are innocent. Please, please, forgive me and just forget what happened, though I know I'm asking for far too much. Gaara,"

Milayi started to cry when she heard Gaara's name. Itachi took her from Naruto and she stopped crying. I sat down on a box in total shock. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the both of us.

"I'm so relived to have her back, I'll just let bygones be bygones," Itachi stated.

I remained silent. Itachi handed Milayi back to me and held my shoulders. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I'm glad she's back," Naruto beamed.

"Me too. We'll start packing," Sasuke grabbed some boxes and carried them to the car.

"Yeah, you three can just wait at home, we'll take care of all this," Naruto smiled and helped Sasuke.

Itachi and I were silent as Sasuke and Naruto loaded most of our stuff. We drove back to our original home, Milayi safely cradled in my arms.

"Itachi, I don't know if I can handle a pregnancy while taking care of Milayi. Do you think you could hold off finding a job for a few months?"

"Of course! Nothing would make me happier,"

"Nothing?" I challenged.

"Well, as a parent," He corrected himself.

"Wise answer," I kissed the top of Milayi's head.

Itachi sat on the bed, holding Milayi, as I unpacked and tidied things up. I mean, this would be my best chance to get most of this stuff done.

"Hey, mommy, I'm going to go give her a bath," Itachi sat up with our baby.

"Alright. I'll be here," I said over my shoulder.

I finished with the last box we brought and laid on the bed, tired from everything. I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to see Milayi in her crib and Itachi by my side. He smiled at me.

"Hey," He kissed me.

"Hey. How long was I out of it?" I asked him.

"About four hours," He shrugged, "Milayi was being her perfect self, just napping after her bath. She'll probably wake up herself soon,"

"Oh, I was hoping for a little alone time," I sighed sadly, "But that's alright, because now I can spend some time with Milayi,"

"Oh yeah, cause you won't have any time for that," Itachi said sarcastically.

"I won't in about nine months," I ran my hand over my belly.

"Yeah, but we'll only have six," Itachi pointed out.

"Fine, let's ask Naruto and Sasuke to watch her for us," I sat up.

"No, I'll do it," Itachi got out of bed, grabbed Milayi, and left me alone.

He came back, alone, after a few minutes.

"Mm, I don't know how, but having our little girl back really improves things," I looked at Itachi.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"Itachi, I might be wrong about me being pregnant," I sat up.

He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "What makes you say that?"

"My instinct," I looked blankly at him, "But I'm kinda glad, 'cause now I have time to spend with our adorable baby girl and my insanely hunky, smart, talented, super-in-bed, rock husband,"

"Damn, you must like me to give me that list,"

"No, I don't like you," I paused for dramatic affect, "I love you, more than anything,"

"I love you too," He kissed me, pushing me deeper into the mattress.

"Well, we better go relieve them of our charge," I looked at the door but didn't move.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked me worriedly.

"No," I stood up and left to get Milayi.

Sasuke opened the door looking hassled, Milayi asleep in his arms, and seeing me, he looked at me pleadingly, "Please, will you talk to him for me? He's not listening to me right now, so please talk to my idiot husband,"

"Sure, I'll try," I shrugged.

Sasuke carried Milayi to Itachi so they could talk. I entered Sasuke's and Naruto's room to see not much had changed. Naruto was pouting on the bed. He glared, but when he noticed it was me, he stopped.

"Tsukimi, I take it you're here to help?" He patted the bed.

I sat against the wall next to him, "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Sasuke really wants to adopt, but I told him we should wait. Just enjoy being uncles first, you know? Not to mention no one would give us a kid, seeing as we're gay. He was thinking aloud, and it hit him," Naruto looked at me until the last sentence, so I knew it was bad.

"What?"

"It's completely wrong, and it'll probably piss you off for life," Naruto warned.

"Try me,"

He sighed, "Well, he thought maybe you could be a surrogate mother for us,"

"Well, I think we're even now," I swallowed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked me.

"Never mind. Well, it would be insanely weird, but maybe," I pondered aloud.

"You'd seriously do that?" Naruto looked at me in shock.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Well, we'd still have to wait, cause of this new baby,"

"No, I think it was just a false alarm,"

"Oh,"

Naruto and I just sat in awkward silence for a while. Finally, as Sasuke was taking his candy-ass time, we decided to get a late night snack in the kitchen.

"So, was that all that's wrong?" I asked as Naruto poured us a drink.

"Yeah. Well, actually, he did want to at least try a chick once, but I told him it would undermine our marriage,"

"Hm, well, I'm at a loss. Hey, what cha' pouring anyways?" I asked as my limbs tingled and I started to get drunk.

"Something left over from the party, in a silver bottle," He showed me a pure silver bottle.

The next thing I knew, Itachi and Sasuke were yelling at the top of their lungs. My head spun around and I wanted to just curl up and sleep. As my head cleared, I noticed that I was on the kitchen counter. Naked. With Naruto.

"Well, I think we're even now," I swallowed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked me.

"Never mind. Well, it would be insanely weird, but maybe," I pondered aloud.

"You'd seriously do that?" Naruto looked at me in shock.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Well, we'd still have to wait, cause of this new baby,"

"No, I think it was just a false alarm,"

"Oh,"

Naruto and I just sat in awkward silence for a while. Finally, as Sasuke was taking his candy-ass time, we decided to get a late night snack in the kitchen.

"So, was that all that's wrong?" I asked as Naruto poured us a drink.

"Yeah. Well, actually, he did want to at least try a chick once, but I told him it would undermine our marriage,"

"Hm, well, I'm at a loss. Hey, what cha' pouring anyways?" I asked as my limbs tingled and I started to get drunk.

"Something left over from the party, in a silver bottle," He showed me a pure silver bottle.

The next thing I knew, Itachi and Sasuke were yelling at the top of their lungs. My head spun around and I wanted to just curl up and sleep. As my head cleared, I noticed that I was on the kitchen counter. Naked. With Naruto.

"How could you?!" Sasuke asked his husband.

"How many times until you'll stop?" Itachi stared at me, crying.

"Get out of the house!" Sasuke pointed at the door.

"Both of you," Itachi whispered.

"Itachi?" I started to cry.

"Get out," He repeated.

I nodded, grabbed my clothes, and put them on as I left the house. Obviously I slept with Naruto, but clearly it meant nothing but a drunken mistake. I mean, I know I've kinda been down this road with Itachi before, but why was it so bad now? I know he's in pain, but why was he crying like that?

With nowhere to go, I went home. I guess Naruto did the same, but I'm not sure. Tsunade was very surprised to see me, but let me in and listened to my story. She advised that I just stay with her until Itachi came back for me. I did.

A week later, he came over to Tsunade's. He was still upset and refused to look at me.

"Tsunade, I need to talk to you alone," Itachi sat down in strictly-business way.

I left the room and waited to be called back in. An hour passed before I heard anything. Tsunade came back for me, but Itachi was already gone.

I looked at her tearfully, "What happened?"

She sighed sadly and sat down with me in her arms, "Baby, he isn't coming back for you. He wants a divorce,"

"A divorce? No, you're lying!" I pushed her away and ran down the hallway. I fell down in a heap and refused to move.

Tsunade sat next to me in silence. I couldn't see, but I heard her crying for me. I would have been happy because of that, were I not so depressed at Itachi's choice. Finally, I sat up to talk with my mom. She wiped her face and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Baby, we need to get him to change his mind. We need to make him see what a horible choice he's making. And I think I can," Tsunade nodded her head.

"I don't want to ever hear that word, especially after this," I sniffed.

"Baby, I'm a lawyer, so I can help you out,"

"Thank you, so much!" I cried on her shoulder.

She patted my back, "That's what a mother's for,"

* * *

0.0


	27. Book Three

**Book Three:**

**Two broken Hearts and One Year Later**

I sat alone on a park bench, watching Milayi play on the jungle gym. I mentally reviewed the past year while I watched her. Itachi and I did get a divorce, and I willing gave him everything, even Milayi. In my sacrifice, he let me see her twice a week, unsupervised. Sasuke and Naruto worked things out and are still trying to put Itachi and me back together. I haven't seen him since the divorce, and I hadn't seen his eyes since he kicked me out of the house. Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade carried Milayi back and forth between us. I went to college, with Tsunade's help, and am constantly rejecting guys. And Gaara and I are friends, though it can get pretty awkward at times. Temari and I get along really well now. Kankuro still is Kankuro. I also work part time at both the library and diner at the college, since it's dorms. Sakura is my roommate, which is a reflection of my relationship with Gaara.

"Tsukimi!" Naruto waved at me.

"Is my time over?" I asked as he sat down.

"No," He shook his head.

"So, how are you and Sasuke?" I looked away.

"Same old. Itachi's getting a job at the college," Naruto casually told me.

"Is he?" I forced myself to avoid looking at Naruto.

"Yep, and he still has no idea you go there," Naruto hinted.

"So, are you and Sasuke going to watch Milayi while he's busy?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "We've got it all worked out. So, how are you?"

"Living," I said bitterly.

"You shouldn't have buckled like you did,"

"What was I supposed to do?" I started to cry.

"You still love him?" Naruto asked.

"More and more," Milayi wattled over to me.

I picked her up, "Are you ready to go back to daddy?"

"Daddy!" She giggled.

"Ok. Bye baby, I'll miss you," I kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Naruto, "Naruto, tell Itachi to stop sending her over, it's too hard for me," I got up crying and left them both there.

Sakura pulled up in her red pick-up, "You ready?"

I nodded and got in. I tried to wipe my tears away, but she stopped me.

"Tsukimi, why don't you just try to patch things up with him?"

"Because, I love him too much,"

"Meaning?" She tapped on the steering wheel.

"I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have,"

"Hey, he's the one doing the hurting," She hugged me and drove us back to our room.

I went to bed once we got back. Sakura didn't try to stop me, as she knew I needed the sleep.

The next morning, after my shower, I was walking back to my room in a towel and saw Itachi. He dropped the papers he was holding when he saw me, looking better than ever. I ducked my head down and ran passed him to my room.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, the door firmly closed behind my back.

"What?" Sakura asked me, picking out a dress to wear.

"Itachi," I whimpered.

She sighed and pulled me to my bed, "Here. I'll get all your assignments for today, alright?"

I nodded with my mouth wide open.

"But you still have to work,"

"Fair enough,"

She smiled, finished getting ready, and left. I slowly put myself back together and dressed in a long brown skirt and a green tee shirt. I went straight to the library, my day job, and started work. Well, until I saw the new manager. Itachi was now my superior.

"Tsukimi, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Working. And attending classes, just like you wanted," I stacked some books without looking at him.

He followed me as I worked, "Naruto told me what you said. Are you sure that you don't want to see Milayi anymore?"

"No, she reminds me too much of you, and the good times we had," I started to shake.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Do you care as the love of my life or as my boss?"

"I lost one job because of you, and I'm not about to lose another," He countered.

"Fair enough,"

"Though, we should talk over lunch," Itachi pressed against his will.

"Alright. My shift ends in an hour," I put away another book.

"No, now," He grabbed my arm and led me away.

He told the librarian we were taking lunch but we'd be back. He took me to the diner where I worked. We sat down and he ordered for us. We didn't speak untill we got the food.

"So, how have you been?" He asked casually.

"Are you serious?"

"Good point. Well, I'm sorry," He still hadn't looked me in the eyes yet.

"Itachi, listen, I still love you, but you're being a royal ass! I've tried to get over you, but as I knew, nothing worked. I'm still confused as to why we even split up, as whatever happened with me and Naruto meant nothing because we were drunk,"

"Tsukimi, I know, but if that happened, what else could happen?"

"That's your reason? You unbelievable jerk! I've been crying my brains out nightly, and all because you didn't have enough faith in us, or the will to fight?" I started to cry angrily.

"Tsukimi, I've put up with alot. You got me fired, hated because you were a minor, cheated on me, and embarrassed me during your pregnancy!"

"Oh? Well, if memory serves correct, I do believe that you gave me the amnesia that led me to cheat in the first place. And you know I couldn't control what I said when I was pregnant with our child! I forgave you, but you can't find it in your heart to forgive me?" I shook my head and looked away.

"Tsukimi, I do love you, and because of that that love, I left you. I was so convinced you would slip up and cheat, that I feared I would do something stupid and harm you. Or maybe I would cheat, but chances were that I would hurt you, or Milayi, so to save the both of you, I left you,"

"Dammit Itachi, you are still so warpped! God, I know you don't mean it, and even if you did, stupid as it may be, I would stay with you. I know it's selfish, but I would strive to stay with you for life, and death,"

"Tsukimi, you are an idiot, but I do still love you. I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't in the same place," He stared into my eyes.

* * *

So.....Lazy.............


	28. Workin' For The Weekend

"Then take me back!"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I'm-"

"Itachi!" A tan blonde with fake everything ran up to him in hooker heels.

"Junko," He grimaced.

"Honey, why must you keep hiding from your wife like that!" She slopped a sloppy kiss over him.

I just left, too pissed and angry for words or emotions. I stalked back to the library and began working. The librarian saw how enraged I was, so he let me be. I grumbled loudly as I worked.

"Tsukimi, please, just take the rest of the day off to cool down," He finally asked me.

I glared at him, but took his advice. I went to hang out with Gaara. Luckily, he too missed class that day. I fumed my story to him and he listened silently.

"Tsukimi, don't look at the negatives. Think positive. He told you he still cares, and that's something,"

"I hate you when you go all zen monk on me. You totally make me see the ugly truth!"

"Well, someone has to," He smirked.

"Not helping. Gaara, is it stupid for me, a young woman, to be madly in love with my ex-husband and want him back, even if it means murder?"

"No, I think it's normal. If it isn't, we both should check into a mental ward,"

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

He shrugged and started his homework. I just sat on Kankuro's bed in silence, pondering what to do. Finally, it hit me. Our relationship started as sneaking around, so why not restart it the same way?

I got up and walked to the door, "Thanks Gaara, I'll see you later!"

I left to find Itachi, but that was easy enough. I would tell him my master plan, but make sure he understood I was still pissed that he had a new wife. I did find him, at the library, but he was talking to that tramp whore of his. Well, I worked there, so I could still talk to him, right?

"Itachi, I have a question about the work," I walked over to him.

He excused himself and followed me away, "Are you alright?" He held my forehead to make sure I was fine.

"What, just because I'm civil after I find out that you married to a common whore? No, I am still so super pissed about that, however, I want to give us another chance,"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" He crossed his arms and looked at me.

I smirked, "Don't you remember how we started out?"

"Of course I do! I remember every single day and night we shared,"

"Alright then. Just file for the divorce then, I mean, after divorcing me, it should be easy for you,"

"You got me there. You know, I only got married because I got drunk?"

"That's ironic," I laughed hollowly.

"It is rather ironic," Itachi nodded in agreement.

I kissed him, and it felt better than I remembered. He held me in his arms and continued to kiss me.

I bent down to clean up all the books that got knocked down. Amazingly, no one stopped us. Maybe they knew better then to do such a foolish thing, or maybe they didn't even know.

"Tsukimi, that was really good," Itachi helped me clean up.

"Yeah, that's shocking since I haven't had any practice, unlike you,"

"Actually, I haven't touched her, as far as I know," Itachi nodded earnestly.

I smiled, "That's good to know,"

"Tsukimi, I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Thank you so much for forgiving me," Itachi kissed my hand.

"Well, that is only half the battle," I reminded him gently, "You still have to forgive yourself,"

"Easier said than done,"

I hugged him, "Well, I'm here now,"

"That helps more than you can ever know,"

"I know. Having you back has done the same for me," I smiled at him, "But we better get to work,"

He chuckled and we cleaned up our mess. I laughed when we finished. Itachi looked at me in confusion.

"We do it in the strangest places. And this is the second time we've done it at a school, though we were inside this time,"

"I honestly believe we're the first to do it in a library," Itachi agreed.

I shook my head in amusement and glanced at the clock at the same time.

"Oh, I'd better get ready for my second job," I kissed Itachi.

"You should quit and stay with me," He pouted.

I giggled, "I would love to, but at the moment I have no support,"

"Bulls-eye," Itachi held his heart.

I kissed him again and left for work. I spotted that fake barbie bitch giving the librarian head when I left. I so hoped Itachi noticed. Well, whatever. I ran to the diner at the other side of the school so I wouldn't be late. Luckily, I wasn't.

"Tsukimi, you seem to be in a good mood," Temari, my boss, said as put on my name tag.

"Life's looking up," I shrugged.

She raised her eyebrow, "Hey, Kankuro, switch jobs with Tsukimi,"

He whooped and quickly traded with me. I looked at Temari, glad to be able to confide in another female without the fear of being turned on.

I started to make the food, "So, you knew that I was married,"

"What he drop dead of dick cancer?" She asked brashly.

"No. He works at the library, as my boss,"

"Well that sucks,"

"No, it doesn't anymore," I shook my head.

"Why not? Shikamaru told me about that slut he married," She smiled at the mention of her long-time boyfriend.

"Yeah, that sucks. But we got back together. He'll start the divorce soon,"

"He married a whore, and you took him back after he hurt you like he did?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Listen, it was a mistake. I know it sounds crazy, but I love him too much to do anything else,"

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you,"

"So, anything new with you?" I asked after a while.

"Well, Shikamaru proposed," She said casually.

* * *

So..................


	29. Take A Chance On Me

"And?" I asked on pins-and-needles.

"I said yes. So, I was wondering, because you're the only female friend I have," She paused, "Fine, the only friend I have, so would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Naruto was my 'maid of honor' at my wedding. Sorry, this is your moment,"

"Damn right! So, I know it's kinda stupid to ask a divorcee marital advice, though you are certainly an exception,"

"Well, my advice is to work things out. Little or big, all problems need solving. Hell, a little problem may be a huge one, so you need to talk without reserve. Well, I have faith that should be no problem," I teased playfully.

"Harhar," She frowned mockingly.

"So do your brothers know?" I asked as Kankuro walked by.

"No one does," She shook her blonde head.

"I'm honored," I held my heart.

"So, how's Milayi doing?"

"Last time I saw her, fine. She just gets so much bigger if you miss even a single day!" I whined.

"Well, according to you, you'll get to see her," Temari said to pep me up.

"Yeah. So, speaking of babies, are you Shika going to try or just wait until it happens?"

"Yeah. Kids. We haven't really talked about that yet as an engaged couple,"

"So, then what about as a dating couple?"

"Yeah, we never really came up with a plan then," She shrugged, "Why, did you plan or did she just happen?"

"Milayi just happened," I smiled, "But we didn't care, because children would happen with us sooner or later,"

"Sooner, from what I heard about the both of you,"

"Hah, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, isn't that him?" Temari pointed to a new customer.

"Yep. That's my baby daddy,"

"Sweet," Itachi scoffed at me.

"Hey, I think I'm entitled to be like that,"

"I think you're getting off lightly," Temari glared at Itachi.

"Itachi, this is my closest female friend and third BFF, Temari. Temari, this is my," I paused, wondering what to call him at this point in time, "Itachi,"

They just stared at each other. I sighed, well that was bound to happen someday.

"What about us?" Sasuke walked in, holding Milayi.

"Yeah!" Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but you and Naruto tie," I shook my head and looked back at Temari, "Sorry, I think they're all here for me,"

"Whatever, you can go early," She shrugged.

I took off my work things and walked over toward my family. Wait, can I still call them that? Hell, I'm gonna. They all smiled at me. I took Milayi from Sasuke and she smiled while I held her.

"See, she misses her mommy!" Naruto accused.

"And mommy misses her," I laughed.

"Well, that'll be taken care of," Itachi said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey! this is an eatery! If you're going make-out, do it in your dorm!" Temari snapped.

"Alright," Itachi handed Milayi to Naruto and picked me up in his arms.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Itachi ignored my cries and took me to my room. Sasuke, Naruto, and Milayi stayed behind. Luckily, Sakura was gone and would be for several hours. Itachi and I took advantage of that.

"Wow, I wonder if that's all we are," I said, snuggled between Itachi and the wall.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Sex. I mean, when we were married, we did it all the time, but now it seems like that's all we do,"

"Is that so? Well, let's get dressed and I'll take you out on a date," Itachi kissed my shoulder.

"A date, huh? Well, we haven't really done that before," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we did everything ass-backwards," Itachi rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, whatever. I'm glad we did," I sat up and looked around for my clothes.

We got dressed and left my room as Sakura was returning. She ogled at us, but we just shrugged at her. I knew I'd have an interview when I returned from my date.

Itachi called Sasuke and asked him to watch Milayi because we'd be gone for a long time. He agreed to watch her as long as needed. I looked at Itachi in confusion.

"Where are we going to need extended baby-sitting time?" I asked.

"Well, that's a surprise. But on the way, let's talk," Itachi grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

We got in and I looked around, "Wow, it's been such a long time, and yet nothing has changed,"

"Now that your here, nothing needs to,"

I grinned at him, "You use that cheesy pick-up line all the time?"

"Yep,"

"How often does it work?" I laughed.

"You tell me,"

I bust out laughing, "Oh, you know me,"

"Do I?" He asked.

"You did, once. But I really haven't changed much since then,"

"Well, give me a quick recap,"

"Well, I was just a little orphan girl who feel in love with her teacher,"

"And what happened?" Itachi pulled up to the high school and parked the car.

"We got married and had a baby. We were madly in love, but because of that love, the teacher did something stupid and hurt the both of them,"

"Where are they now?"

"Tough to say, but if I had to guess, I'd say they are trying to mend their relationship," I blushed for the first time in a long time.

"Tsukimi, you're blushing,"

"So? Why are we here anyways?" I quickly changed the topic.

"To watch the sunset," Itachi said calmly.

"But we have like four of five hours," I informed him.

"I know. We have each other, so that should be enough,"

"It is more than enough," I smiled at him, "So, how about you?"

"What about me?" Itachi asked.

"How have you changed?" I repressed a chuckle.

"Well, aside from my marital status, nothing,"

"How have you been taking care of Milayi?" I asked.

"Well, I feed her formula from the bottle, I read to her every night, I change her diapers, I play with her, and I tell her how great her mother is," He looked away at the last part.

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls,"

"Only the one that counts," He held my hand.

"So, how did you meet her?" I knew I was bringing up something I shouldn't right now, but I needed to know the full story.

He sighed, "Well, after you left-"

"Not by choice," I interjected.

"No," He agreed, "Well, I missed you so badly, I was getting horribly depressed. Sasuke finally convinced me to go out and have some fun. I was skeptical, but I did. I got desperately drunk, and next thing I knew, some stripper was bringing me breakfast and called me her husband,"

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Well, it was a holiday, so all the law offices were closed. She convinced me to give us a chance, and here we are,"

"So, how long ago was that?" I asked in reference to the wedding.

"Two weeks ago," He held up his fingers.

"Two weeks ago? So then it will be easy to ditch her?"

"Easier than sex," He told me.

"So, how was she with Milayi?" I asked worriedly.

"Sasuke and Naruto kept her away from her. They hated her from the begining, but they decided to not tell you," Itachi shook his head.

"I'm glad they didn't, or else I never would have given you the time of day,"

"Speaking of which, I like your new hair cut," He grabbed a lock of my hair.

Yeah, I cut my hair just before I started school. It was short, cut to the base of my neck at the back, hung down to my collarbone at the front, and it covered my ears.

"Thanks. I've had this cut in mind even before Milayi was born," I rubbed the back of my head.

"It works," He smiled at me.

"Thanks. Everyone agrees with you,"

"Everyone?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Well, everyone that talks to me. I've cut most of my old ties when I lost you,"

"So you had a boring time then?"

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"Here, get out of the car," Itachi told me.

I got out, wondering what he was planing. He turned on the radio to an oldies station. He joined me and held out his hand. I took it and he spun me into his arms.

* * *

Heh. Smex.


	30. Home, Revisited

We ended up dancing for hours. The full moon shone down on us and illuminated our skin. We finally stopped when Itachi got a phone call.

"Stay here, I need to take this," He said when he saw who it was.

He went inside the car and took the call. He came back out in a few minutes with such a big smile, it hurt _my_ mouth. He grabbed my hand and bent on one knee. I laughed, thinking he was just being funny.

"Tsukimi, I was just informed that I'm a single man again. Tsukimi, would you please do me the honor of marrying me again and being my wife from now to the end of time?"

I started to cry when I realized he was serious, "Yes! Itachi, nothing would give me greater pleasure than being yours again!"

He smiled and swopped me into his arms. He put me back in the car and drove us back to our sweet baby girl. We spoke about our wedding on the way.

"Itachi, I'm so happy we're back together,"

"Me too," He smiled at me.

In that one second he smiled at me, a completely empty road was strewn with car parts and blood. I was slipping in and out of conscious, trying to find Itachi. But all I could see was blood and white light. Then I was enveloped in black.

I woke up in the hospital. I tried to move my head, but I couldn't. I heard screaming and crying, but they were too far away to hear anymore. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"She's awake," A doctor said, I think on my left side.

"Thank God! Is she alright?" Naruto demanded.

"She broke both her legs and arms, lost a ton of blood, may have a concussion, and twinged her neck, but I anticipate a full recovery," The doctor said.

"And what about Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, fearing the worst.

"The same. They should be free to leave in a month or two,"

"A month?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"What about their baby?" Naruto asked.

"Take care of her," I struggled to say.

"Alright, but if we break anything, promise you won't kill us," Naruto chuckled.

"No," Itachi rasped from somewhere to my right.

And so we rested at the hospital for four months. We had several visitors and well-wishers. We were kept preoccupied for every possible moment. But whatever. When we left, cast-free, Sasuke and Naruto took us home with them.

"So, how's she been?" I asked Naruto as Sasuke drove.

He just handed Milayi to me. She was so perfect, like always. Itachi held me in his arms and smiled at the two of us girls.

"So, word on the grape vine is that someone's getting hitched. Again," Sasuke teased.

"Yes, we are," Itachi announced.

"Congrats!" Naruto beamed.

"Thanks, I'm rather happy about it myself," I smiled.

"Hey, I'm not having that in the car in front of my niece!" Sasuke scolded.

"You pervert!" Itachi defended me.

I smiled and snuggled against his chest. Milayi giggled in my arms.

"You know, when we have our second child, it's gonna be a pain," Itachi said softly in my hair.

"Yes, it will be," I agreed, though I felt he could have chosen better words.

"So, what cha thinking for the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking a fall wedding and a honeymoon back at the cabin. But that's just me," I said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Now who's the mind reader?" Itachi teased.

"I'm glad you remembered," I smiled and handed Milayi to Itachi.

"I already told you that I remembered everything,"

"I know, it just feels good to hear," I smiled as Milayi started to pull on Itachi's hair.

"And here I thought it was only Tsukimi that pulled your hair!" Naruto laughed.

"So, who's the pillow biter?" I asked in retaliation.

"It varies," Sasuke shrugged.

I raised my eyebrow, surprised that he told me that. Naruto scowled at him, so I knew it was true. Itachi merely shook his head and covered Milayi's ears.

"I suggest that we all cease these kinds of talks around Milayi, unless we want to permanently damage her," Itachi scolded.

"She is getting to that age," I agreed.

Itachi scoffed at me, "You're the worst offender!"

I tsked at him, though we all knew he was right. What can I say? I mean, once a pervert, always a pervert. There was no going back.

We arrived at the house and we set Milayi in her crib, which had been moved to my old room. Itachi hadn't made the bed in what looked like years.

"Well, I was too depressed to use our old room while you were gone. So, I stayed here. And I kinda neglected taking care of my sleeping area," Itachi rubbed the back of his head.

"You stayed in the original room you gave me?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, in my defence, it has the master bathroom. I also wanted to get Milayi used to the room," Itachi turned on a baby monitor.

"So, now that I'm back and we have a monitor, we can have fun time in your room again?" I asked, pushing into him.

He grinned that devilish smile I loved and took me back to his room. Our room.

* * *

Heh. Smex. Again. Oh, if you don't know what a pillow biter is, it is like, key word being like people, it just means who's "on the bottom". So to speak.


	31. Thinking Thoughts

I sat in the bathroom, relaxing in a scolding hot bubble bath. Itachi was busy changing Milayi at the moment and Naruto and Sasuke were gone on a date. I sighed and held my knees under the water, thinking about the wedding and what we would do if I got pregnant again. The wedding was planned for the most part, so the second thing got more attention. I just wasn't sure what to do. I knew we'd keep it, but with Itachi and I jobless, how would we pay for a second child? How would Milayi react? Could we handle two children at once? Could I handle two children at once? I had noticed that Itachi did almost everything with Milayi. All I seemed to do was hold her. No, we'd be fine. I know it's a total cliche, but as long as we love love each other, we can make it through. I smiled and got out of the tub.

"Honey, care to read to Milayi?" Itachi called from the other room.

I smiled, put on a long silk robe, and went to join my family. Itachi was sitting on the bed, holding Milayi against his heart. A book was propped open next to them, waiting for me. I sat down and started to read. After only two pages, Milayi was sound asleep. Itachi put her to bed while I put the book away.

"Have a nice bath?" Itachi asked, kissing the back of my neck.

"I did, but It's better right here," I jerked away, smiling widely.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Itachi asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"I was just thinking about the wedding. And a second child," I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Ah. So, is that a current possibility or a fleeting thought?" He hedged.

"The later," I sighed and sat on the bed.

Itachi held his hand out, "I think Milayi can handle a night alone,"

I nodded, took his hand, and followed him to our room. We sat on the bed, facing each other.

"Well, I think you already know what I'm going to say," Itachi informed me.

"I do. But I needed to know what I'd say," I looked out the window as I heard our brothers return.

Itachi pulled my face back to face him, "And?"

"And I agree. More children would be good," I smiled at him, "But only with you,"

"I agree. Tsukimi, you do know I'd support any decision you make, right?"

"I know. So, what brought that on?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know," Itachi smiled at me.

"Such a strange man," I shook my head laughing.

"Such a freaky woman," Itachi smirked, "And I'd have it no other way,"

"Good," I kissed his nose.

Just then, the phone rang and I answered it slowly, "Hello?"

"Tsukimi? It's Temari," Temari sounded relieved to hear my voice.

"Hey Temmi! What's up?"

"I was just calling because I heard you're getting hitched again," She stalled.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have a double wedding? You don't have to answer right away," She added quickly.

"I'll talk to Itachi about it. So, anything else new?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant," She said.

"Congratulations! If you need anything, just ask," I smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going," Temari hung up on me.

What was it with people and hanging up?

"So, what did she want?" Itachi snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Temari was wondering about a double wedding. It is more efficient, but it is less personal,"

"It is, but I think our love will not be tainted," He smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah," I agreed as he took me back to our bed.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "I love you,"

I just snuggled deeper into his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Itachi, I was wondering if we could take a private holiday. Just the two us," I bit my lower lip.

Itachi scooted us both into a sitting position and stared at me, "What about Milayi?"

"I trust our brothers," I nodded.

"But we have a honeymoon for that," Itachi looked at me.

"I know, but A, we don't really know when we'll be getting married, and B, I kinda want to just marry you. I don't care if I have a big wedding anymore. I just want to be yours again," I blushed.

"Tsukimi, are you sure? You don't care if-"

"No. As long as I have you there, I'm happy," I shook my head.

"So, you want to just leave and get married?"

"I do. Itachi, I know everything your going to say as I thought this through thoroughly,"

"I can see there is no changing your mind. Fine, deal with our brothers and I'll get everything ready for us," Itachi got out of bed.

I follwed his orders and asked our brothers to watch Milayi for a week or two. They agreed almost instantly. Itachi had everything ready when I re-joined him in our room.

"So, you're going to become Mrs. Uchiha, again. Are you ready?" Itachi was already holding our bags in his hands.

"Yeah," I beamed at my future.

He led me from our room chuckling.

We arrived at our island getaway the next morning. Itachi took me to our cabin so we could get ready ourselves this time. I just put long white beads in my hair and a simple white veil, pinned back by a white headband. I chose a plain white dress that fell gracefully over my body and completely covered me.

Once I was dressed, I walked to the church. Itachi was already there, dressed in the exact same suit as last time. I floated down the aile to him, and again my wedding past me in happy blur. Again we spoke our vows from the heart.

"Tsukimi, again, I asked you to be my bride. Again, you said yes without hesitation. I now know that you would chose me over anything, and that our love is unstoppable. God couldn't stop it. You can't stop it, and I know that I don't want to stop it. Tsukimi, I love you, and my love grows with each passing day. Tsukimi, we've already endured so much, and as long as I have you, I will continue to endure. Tsukimi, no words can express everything I want to say to you,"

"You stole the words from my heart. Itachi, I never really thought I would find love, ever. But when I saw you, I did. We were each other's forbidden fruit, but I'm so glad we deviated and are now standing here. Itachi, you fulfilled my heart, stole my heart, killed my heart, and restored my heart. I would gladly keep that cycle, as long as I was with you. You are my whole life, and I'm keeping it that way, from now until the end of time. Itachi, even after death takes us, I'm sure we'll stay together, even more in love. I have nothing more to say that can be said,"

I cried in his arms, as my legs gave out under me. We were married, and our final wedding kiss blew every single kiss ever kissed into nothingness.

We left the church, holding each other, into a storm of rain and soldiers. We stared at each other, fearing the worst. Two soldiers ran up to us.

"Ma'am, we need to evacuate you," One said to me.

"Sir, we need to evacuate you," The other one said to Itachi.

I hugged Itachi and gave him another kiss, "I love you!"

"I love too!" He yelled as we were ripped apart.

I was dragged to one escape transport, Itachi to another. I was taken to a small, ramshackle boat. I had no clue where my husband was at. I noticed immediately people were being classified by sex. I was dragged onto a ship full of women, and I was sure Itachi was with men.

"Name?" A female officer asked me, ready to write it down.

"Tsukimi Uchiha," I whispered.

She wrote it down and passed me a blanket. It was holy and smelled like cat piss, but I took it without complaint. I wandered until I found a place to lay down. I was instantly asleep as soon as my head touched the ground.

A week later, without contact from friends or family and full of hard work, we docked back home. Well, a city away from my home to be exact. I didn't say a word unless asked a direct question. Sasuke, who avidly watched the news, was waiting for me. Milayi was in his arms and Naruto by his side. They all looked like they had been crying. I walked over to them and grabbed my baby.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing they knew something about Itachi.

"Well, the second transport hasn't been heard from," Sasuke bit his lower lip.

I looked down, "What does that mean?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

I started to cry, "What does that mean?!"

"Tsukimi, Itachi's dead," Naruto grabbed my arm.

I shook my head violently, "No. You're lying. He isn't dead. He isn't dead!"

"Stop it. He's dead," Sasuke said crying.

I fell to my knees, cradling Milayi from damage. Naruto took her from me as Sasuke helped me back up. I didn't look at either of them.

"Mommy?" Milayi looked at me.

I cried and grabbed her back from Naruto," Shush, mommy's here,"

"Tsukimi," Naruto led me back to the car.

Sasuke followed us silently, like death hunting it's prey.

* * *

Generic random insult!


	32. Book Four

**Book Four:**

**A Happy Ending?**

Two years and a last gift later, I finally accepted that Itachi wasn't coming back. Milayi and I still lived with my brothers, but there were more of us now. Itachi's final gift to me, a set of healthy triplets.

We had two beautiful boys, Shuuhei and Sugino, and a darling little girl, Miho. All three looked like him. Naruto and Sasuke both kept all guys away from me, as a tribute to Itachi. They needn't really bother though.

"Mommy! Miho won't give me my doll back!" Milayi cried as I made dinner for everyone.

"Milayi, just wait a second," I moved the food from the stove to the counter to cool.

I took off my oven mitts and turned to my oldest daughter. I smiled as I thought of what to do.

"Mommy, I want my dolly!" Milayi pouted.

I sighed, kissed the top of her head, and searched for my other children. The boys were with their uncles, so I just left them alone. Miho, on the other hand, was hiding in the closet, in a pile of Itachi's clothes. I called her out, but she refused to leave he spot. I took a deep breath and grabbed her from the closet.

"Mommy!" She started to cry as I carried her to her highchair in the kitchen.

She dropped the doll and milayi picked it up. I started to get out dishes while Sasuke and Naruto entered the kitchen carrying my boys. They set them up in their chairs while I set the table.

"How you holding up?" Naruto asked me, bibbing a squirming Sugino.

"Fine-" There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sasuke offered, still trying to get Shuuhei in his seat.

I just walked to the door, my yellow ducked apron still on. I answered it, too spent to expect anything.

"Tsukimi?" Sai, a guy who I worked with at the theater, was at the door.

I should have known it was him, because he was the one guy to not give up on me. He loved my children and convinced the boss to let me bring them to work. They too loved him, so I let it be.

"Hey. We were just about to eat. I only made enough to feed my family," I told him kindly.

"That's alright, I already ate. May I come in?" He asked.

I stepped aside and let him in. Sasuke and Naruto were busy trying to stop Miho and Shuuhei from throwing their noddles. Sai took their place.

Sasuke and Naruto, both of Sai's least biggest fans, glared at him and turned to me accusingly.

"I am too tired to fight," I held up my hand before they could start bashing him.

We sat down and ate in frosty silence. The children chatted happily. Once dinner was over, Naruto and Sasuke took the kids to bed and read to them so I could talk to Sai in the living room.

"So, why are you here this time? Let me guess, you wanted to make a pass at me?" I asked broodily.

"Actually, no. I wanted to know if you'd tell me the full story about your husband," He looked at me, restraining his rude comments.

I sighed and told him our story. Well, basically. Obviously I wouldn't tell him every tiny little moment Itachi and I shared.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been hard for you. It must still be hard. Well, I want you to know, I'm not aiming to replace him in anyway, besides taking you,"

I raised my eyebrow, "You are completely predictable and crude, you know that?"

"I didn't hear a no," Sai persisted.

"Sai-"

"Before you answer, remember that he's dead, so it's not cheating. You really don't want to spend the rest of your life alone, do you?" Sai tilted his head down.

I didn't answer. His points were true, but I just couldn't bring myself to accept. Sai was attractive, in an albino sort of way, and he did do well with the kids......No, I couldn't. Not here at least. Not yet.

"We could leave the house," Sai pressed.

"Say I did say yes to you, what would honestly happen afterwards?" I pursed my lips.

"Well, if I found you enjoyable, I would keep coming around. Say I didn't, I would probably just back off. But maybe not," He shrugged.

"I figured as much. But would you gloat about it?"

"No, it would be our own dirty little secret," Sai smirked.

"Well, truth be told, I really do miss the male touch," I looked around the otherwise empty room.

"Here, leave a note saying you walked me home," Sai grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"No, I'm a big girl. We can do it in my room," I stood up.

Sai copied my movements. We went to my room, Sasuke and Naruto already in their own. I sat on the edge of the bed. Sai started to unbutton my shirt as he kissed my neck.

I pushed him away, "I can't do this,"

Sai shook his head and covered my mouth with his hand. He pushed me on my back with his knee. I closed my eyes and clenched my whole body as tightly as I could. Suddenly, he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw him on the ground, unconscious. Itachi stood over him.

"Itachi?" I started to cry as I looked him over, barely changed.

"Tsukimi, I'm so sorry!" He held me in his arms.

I shook my head, thinking I had gone crazy. Itachi chuckled and wiped away my tears with his thumb. Sasuke and Naruto, alerted by my tears, burst into the room and stared at the scene in front of them. So I wasn't crazy. He really was alive!

"Sasuke, Naruto, thanking for taking care of Tsukimi and Milayi for me," Itachi smiled at our brothers.

"No problem," They said in unison, still startled to see itachi after two years.

"What happened to you?" I finally managed to ask.

"I was taken to a military base, and asked a series of never ending questions. They finally let us go after a week, but the ship we were on was attacked and we were taken to prison in another country. Finally, we were rescued and I came straight here," Itachi hugged me as tightly as possible.

"I knew you were alive! No one believed me, so I finally started to think the same," I cried in his arms.

"She stayed celibate until just now," Sasuke told his brother.

"I'm glad I made it in time to hear what you said," Itachi smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I was weak!" I continued to cry.

I guess my tears were louder than I thought, because all of my children started to cry. I looked at the door but Itachi refused to let go of me.

"We'll go take care of them," Naruto smiled at us and dragged Sasuke away.

Itachi looked at me, "Them? Is Milayi having a sleepover?"

I smiled, "Actually, no. Just before we were married, I got pregnant,"

"I guess I broke my promise to you,"

"You couldn't help it,"

Sasuke and Naruto came in the room, carrying all four crying toddlers. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw not two children, but four.

"I had triplets," I smiled.

Milayi stopped crying when she saw Itachi, "Daddy!"

Sasuke set her down and she ran to her father. He hugged her as Naruto passed me the boys.

"Itachi, this is your oldest son, Shuuhei. That is the second born, Sugino. And that little girl is Miho," I nodded to her as Sugino pulled on my hair.

Itachi set Milayi down and reached out for Sugino. Sugino let Itachi hold him without too much of a fuss. Shuuhei clutched to me, afraid of the stranger. Miho went second when meeting Itachi, but she went more than willingly. Finally, after seeing Itachi with his siblings, Shuuhei let him hold him.

"I'm glad you all get along, but I'm afraid it's bedtime for you," I picked up Milayi and Sugino and Itachi carried Shuuhei and Miho to bed.

After the children were put back in bed, and Sasuke and Naruto had gotten rid of Sai, we four sat in the living room in silence. We were exchanging everything without words, just glances, stares, and hugs. Itachi also stared around the house and took in how much it had changed and how much it was still the same.

"Itachi, I'm glad your back with me," I hugged my husband.

"Me too babe, me too," He kissed my head.

"Sasuke, we should give them their privacy," Naruto stood and dragged his husband away.

I smiled at Itachi and buried my head in his chest, remembering his scent, "Subtle as always,"

"They get it from their sister," He teased.

"Probably," I smiled in his shirt.

"Tsukimi, I'm so proud of you," Itachi ran his fingers through my hair which had returned to its original length.

"Why?" I asked, mystified.

"You kept it together and raised four children," Itachi kissed me.

We made love again, and it was better than ever.

* * *

Yep, this is the last chapter. Now all I have to do is fix everything. Yay.

Chicken tastes good with mustard.


End file.
